Damn! I Love that Alien
by Naega Fanfan
Summary: Luhan hanya pemuda biasa, tapi ketika Seorang Alien datang, Hidupnya berubah. Dan sialnya Luhan malah jatuh cinta pada Alien itu. JAdi, bagaimana nasib Luhan?/It's HUNHAN/ Happy Reading
1. Chapter 1

**Damn! I Love That Alien**

**Disclaimer: HUNHAN is not Mine, but the story is mine**

**Cast: Sehun x Luhan, and other cast**

**Rate: T – M**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning: YAOI aka Shounen Ai aka BL, NC (nyusul~)**

**Jadi, buat yang gak suka YAOI. Tombol close ada dipojok kanan atas [X]**

**Story By: NaegaFanfan**

**Happy Reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Xi 25 tahun ini hanyalah pemuda biasa yang hidupnya juga biasa. Hidup sebagai lulusan fakultas pendidikan dan sekarang bekerja sebagai tenaga pengajar di SM Boys High School. Luhan—biasa dipanggil seperti itu. Adalah guru mata pelajaran sikap. Tidak sulit bagi Luhan mengajar mata pelajaran tersebut. Luhan hanya perlu mengajari semua murid laki-lakinya berbagai tatakrama dan sikap-sikap yang tepat dalam menghadapi masyarakat sosial. Bukan apa-apa, SM Boys High School memang didirikan untuk mendidik putra para kaum elit seperti putra pengusaha sampai bangsawan agar menjadi penerus keluarga mereka yang berkualitas.

Pagi ini Luhan berangkat mengajar ke sekolah seperti biasa. Karena jarak apartemennya lumayan dekat dengan sekolah tempatnya mengajar, Luhan hanya perlu mengendarai sepeda kumbangnya. Begitu luhan sampai di area sekolah, murid-murid yang tengah berjalan banyak yang menyapanya. Tak jarang beberapa dari mereka malah menggoda. Yaa… bisa dimaklumi memang. Untuk ukuran lelaki, Luhan memang terlampau cantik. Jadi tak heran jika murid lelaki di sekolah ini banyak yang 'memuja' kecantikan Luhan. Salahkan mengapa sekolah ini tak ada perempuan kecuali _Ahjumma _kantin.

Luhan memarkirkan sepeda kumbangnya di tempat parkir sekolah yang ada di dekat area olahraga. Luhan lalu memasangkan gembok pada roda sepedanya agar tidak hilang. Setelah Luhan memasangkan gemboknya, terdengar suara berat nan serak menyapanya dari arah lapangan olahraga.

"Selamat Pagi Luhan-ssi!" sapa orang itu sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Oh, selamat pagi juga Wu _sonsaengnim_." Balas Luhan sambil tersenyum kaku ke arah Wu _sonsaengnim_.

"Pagi yang cerah bukan, Luhan-ssi?" Wu _sonsaengnim _kini tengah berada tepat di hadapan Luhan yang hanya setinggi lehernya.

Luhan mendekap tas kerjanya di dada, entahlah hanya saja Luhan merasa sedikit canggung berada didekat Kris saat ia tahu dari guru-guru lain kalau Kris adalah seorang _Gay_.

"Hmm… ini sangat cerah Wu sonsaengnim." Balas Luhan seadanya sambil berusaha menutupi kecanggungannya.

"eh? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Kris saja? Kau kan lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku." Kris kali ini tersenyum sambil menatap Luhan yang tengah salah tingkah akibat efek canggung.

"Eh..ohh baiklah Wu sons- eh, maksudku Kris. Kalau begitu saya ke kelas dulu. Sampai jumpa." Luhan mati-matian berusaha menjauh dari Kris karena sebagai laki-laki ia juga sedikit merinding kalau berada di dekat seorang gay,kan? Kini, Luhan tengah berjalan cepat diiringi dengan tatapan Kris yang kebingungan melihat tingkah Luhan.

**.**

"Baiklah murid-murid, sekarang kita akan belajar cara menyiapkan sajian makanan untuk dihidangkan pada tamu terhormat ketika tidak ada asistendapur." Luhan kini tengah berdiri diantara 20 murid lelaki yang kini tengah mengenakan celemek. Di kelas khusus memasak ini, Luhan akan memberikan pelajaran memasak dengan waktu seefektif mungkin untuk membuat hidangan jika para muridnya nanti mendapat tamu penting yang harus diberi jamuan, ketika tidak ada asisten dapur.

"Sekarang, kita mulai dengan menyiapkan bahan-ba-… Semuanya tolong perhatikan saya!" Baru saja luhan akan menerangkan, siswa berkulit Tan yang pesek malah sedang bermain saling todong pisau dapur dengan siswa tinggi bertampang bodoh dan bertelinga lebar.

"Jongin, Chanyeol! Bisa kalian perhatikan aku?"

"Hah? _Sonsaengnim_ minta diperhatikan? Oke, Jongin siap memperhatikan apa yang _sonsaengnim_ butuh… termasuk kebutuhan ituu- Huahahaha" Jongin dengan pikiran yadongnya berusaha menggoda Luhan dan diiringi tawa murid lainnya yang langsung '_connect'_ masalah begituan.

Dengan susah payah Luhan berusaha menahan amarahnya. Walaupun sekarang telinganya sudah merah akibat menahan ledakan emosinya.

"Maksud saya, perhatikan penjelasan materi saya. Saya rasa ini akan sangat bermanfaat bagi kalian suatu saat nanti."

Lalu Jongin ditarik duduk oleh pemuda bermata bulat di sebelahnya, sedang Chanyeol juga dengan sadarnya langsung ikut duduk di bangkunya kembali. Setelah merasa situasi kembali kondusif, Luhan melanjutkan pengajarannya.

**.**

'_Kriiiingg'_

Akhirnya mata pelajaran memasak telah selasai. Siswa-siwa Luhan pun berhamburan keluar kelas meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di kelas memasak yang masih harus membereskan barang-barangnya. Setelah semuanya selesai, Luhan menjinjing tas dan bawaan lainnya, lalu berjalan ke kantor guru.

Ketika Luhan sampai di kantor guru, tampak Yixing _sonsaengnim_ dan Minseok _sonsaengnim_ tengah mengobrol. Ketika mereka berdua menyadari kedatangan Luhan, mereka langsung menyapanya.

"Eh, itu Luhan-ssi. Luhan-ssi, kemarilah!"Sahut Yixing sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangguk, ia menyimpan semua barangnya di meja guru, lalu menghampiri Yixing dan Minseok.

"_AnnyeongYixing_-ssi, Minseok-ssi!"

"_Annyeong_, duduklah Luhan-ssi!" Sahut Minseok _sonsaengnim_ sambil menepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, apa kau punya berita baru?" tanya Yixing _sonsaengnim_ pada Luhan sambil menyerahkan secangkir kopi untuk Luhan.

"_Kamsahamnida_ Yixing-ssi. Hmm… berita baru? Sepertinya tidak ada."

"Eh. Aku punya berita baru." timpal Minseok cepat.

Luhan danYixing menoleh bersamaan kearah Minseok untuk menyimak berita baru darinya.

"Aku dengar Wu _sonsaengnim_ menaruh hati pada salah satu guru di sini loh"

Luhan dan Yixing membelalakan mata tak percaya. Jadi benar jika Wu _sonsaengnim_ adalah seorang _gay_ ?

"Kau bercanda? Dia jatuh hati pada siapa?" tanya Yixing serius.

"Entahlah…aku belum dengar jelasnya. Hmm, apakah itu aku? Haha" jawab Minseok _sonsaengnim_ yang kini tengah larut dalam khayalannya.

"YA! Kalau memang benar dia jatuh hati pada guru di sini, itu pasti aku. Zhang Yixing!" timpal Yixing tak mau kalah.

Sedang Luhan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya. Yah~ jika boleh jujur, di sekolah ini _Gay_ memang bukan hal yang tabu. Tapi bagi Luhan, ini sangat tabu! Luhan baru 2 tahun mengajar di SM Boys High School. Tentu butuh penyesuaian untuk mengubah pandangan seseorang bukan? Belum lagi Luhan memang bukan _Gay_, walaupun dia sendiri tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menyukaiwanita. ( dan takdir dari author berkata lain kok,Lu~)

Tak lama berselang, Kim _sonsaengnim_ memasuki ruang guru dan mengantarkan surat dari kepala sekolah untuk Minseok _sonsaengnim_.

"surat apa itu Minseok-ssi?" Tanya Luhan.

"surat apa lagi? Ini pasti surat perpindahan murid baru. Aku kan bertugas mengurusi kepindahan murid baru."Jawab Minseok _sonsaengnim_ seraya membuka isi amplop coklat itu.

Sesaat, Minseok tampak membaca kelengkapan isi surat tersebut, namun selang beberapa detik kemudian Minseok mengerutkan dahinya. Luhan danYixing juga ikut bingung dibuatnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Minseok bermonolog.

"Ada apa Minseok-ssi?" Tanya Yixing.

"Formulirnya kosong, tidak ada yang diisi." Jawab Minseok sambil menunjukan formulir kosong itu pada Luhan danYixing.

Keduanya juga ikut mengerutkan kening mereka. Namun Luhan melihat ada satu kolom yang terisi di sana.

"Tunggu dulu Minseok-ssi, sepertinya kolom nama lengkap ada isinya".

Minseok lantas membalikan kertas formulir tersebut dan melihat kekolom nama lengkap. Di sana tertera nama lengkap murid baru itu '_Oh Sehun'._

"Oh Sehun…" Ucap Minseok sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Oh Sehun? Itu namanya?" Tanya Yixing penasaran. Dan Minseok mengangguk.

"Apa ada fotonya?" Tanya Luhan yang kini juga penasaran akan wajah murid baru tersebut.

Minseok membuka-buka lembar berikutnya untuk mencari fotonya. Dan ada!

"Omoo… anak ini tampan sekali!" Sahut Minseok dengan riang. Tentu saja Yixing langsung merebut kertas itu dari tangan Minseok.

"OH MY GAY! Anak ini tampan sekali! Tapi kenapa formulirnya kosong yaa?" Yixing bingung, namun sesaat setelahnya malah berfanboy ria menatap foto Oh Sehun itu.

"Aku juga ingin melihatnya dong—" pinta Luhan, namun ternyata takdir berkehendak bel pelajaran selanjutnya berbunyi dan Luhan harus kembali mengajar. Dan dengan terpaksa Luhan beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan Yixing dan Minseok yang sedang berfanboy ria.

**.**

Luhan berjalan menuju parkiran sepeda. Hari ini ia pulang sore sekali, matahari sudah hampir sepenuhnya tenggelam di ufuk barat sana. Harusnya ia sudah di apartemennya sejak 2 jam lalu, tapi beberapa murid minta pelajaran tambahan. Sebagai guru, tidak mungkin menolak kan? Akhirnya Luhan membuka gembok di sepedanya. Hey tunggu! Kunci gemboknya mana? Luhan sibuk merogoh saku baju dan celananya. Di tasnya pun tak ada. Luhan mulai panik, apa mungkin ia tinggalkan kunci itu di mejanya? Luhan berusaha tenang sambil terus mengingat-ngingat. AH! benar, kuncinya tadi ia simpan di dekat komputernya. Luhan pun segera berlari kembali menuju ruang guru. Sebelum hari benar-benar gelap, dan ia ketakutan untuk kembali ke ruang guru.

Ketika ia sudah semakin dekat dengan ruang guru, ia mulai berjalan sambil mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Dari jendela ia melihat ke dalam rungan guru. Ruangannya mulai gelap, tapi setidaknya masih ada sinar oranye matahari tenggelam dari jendela. Luhan pun berjalan menuju pintu, ketika ia akan membukanya, Luhan malah mendengar suara yang… umm janggal?

"Ohh ahhh… Lu~ AHhh Luhh… Ohh ini enak Lu~~" racau suara serak dan berat itu.

Luhan yang bingung menempelkan telinganya untuk mendengar suara itu lebih jelas. Luhan berfikir, apa ini suara hantu? Atau suara orang? Kalau ini memang orang, apa dia sedang kesakitan?

"Ahhh Lu… sempit sekali, Ohhh.. aku akan keluar Lu~"

Luhan tiba-tiba sadar kalau ini adalah suara Wu sonsaengnim. Luhan semakin panik ketika ia pikir Wu sonsaengnim tengah kesakitan di dalam sana. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu itu. (Luhan ceritanya polos~)

"Wu sonsaengnim! Apa anda ada di dalam sana?"

Kris yang mendengar suara seseorang di luar sana langsung menghentikan kegiatan solo-nya yang hampir sampai di surga. 'Sial!' umpat Kris dalam hati.

Kris berusaha menormalkan suaranya dan menjawab,

"Ya, ini aku. Siapa di luar sana?"

Luhan menghela nafas lega, ternyata di dalam memang Wu _sonsaengnim_ –setidaknya bukan hantu. (Yaa bukan hantu, tapi iblis yang siap menerkammu Lu~)

"Ini Luhan, bisa tolong anda buka pintunya? Kunci saya tertinggal di dalam"

Mendengar itu Kris sangat kaget, namun detik kemudian ia malah menyeringai seperti iblis lapar. Kris lalu menutup celananya yang sangat sempit karena juniornya yang masih menegang. Ia lalu berjalan dan membuka pintu. Begitu ia membuka pintu, Kris berusaha memasang ekspresi se normal mungkin walau dalam hati ia tidak bisa lagi menahan gairahnya akibat melihat objek yang beberapa saat lalu ia khayalkan menjadi nyata.

Luhan yang polos hanya melihat Kris dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Wu _sonsaengnim_, tadi saya dengar suara anda seperti sedang kesakitan. Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm Yeah begitulah Lu." Jawab Kris sambil menyeringai. Namun Luhan tak menyadarinya.

Luhan mengangguk lega, ia pun masuk ke ruangan dan berjalan menuju mejanya. Baru saja ia mengambil kuncinya, ia merasakan tangan yang hangat sedang melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Luhan juga merasakan sesuatu yang keras mengganjal di belakang pantatnya. Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kris sedang menyesapi aroma rambutnya. Luhan yang panik langsung menyikut perut Kris dengan keras.

"Wu _sonsaengnim_! Apa yang anda lakukan?!"

"Wow… sikutmu kuat juga sayang~" Kris malah menggoda sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang sakit.

"saya tanya, apa yang anda lakukan?!" Tanya Luhan yang semakin panik ketika Kris kembali berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku sedang berusaha mengenali setiap inchi tubuhmu sayang…" Jawab Kris yang sekarang tengah menelusuri wajah cantik Luhan dengan jari-jarinya.

Luhan yakin, apapun yang Kris sedang lakukan padanya saat ini adalah hal yang akan membahayakan dirinya. Walaupun Luhan tak mengerti apa-apa tentang 'itu'. Tapi Luhan yakin Kris sedang berusaha merayunya untuk melakukan 'itu'.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan melemparkan kunci yang ada di tangannya di wajah Kris. Kunci itu kecil memang, tapi jika kunci itu tepat mengenai mata, cukup membuat sakit kan? Kris mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi mata kirinya. Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Luhan. Sebagai mantan atlit sepak bola, Luhan berlari dengan sangat cepat. Sempat beberapa kali terjatuh, namun Luhan tetap melanjutkan pelariannya. Bagaimanapun, tubuh dan keperjakaannya adalah hal nomor satu yang harus diselamatkan. Ia berlari meninggalkan sepedanya, yang ia tuju saat ini adalah apartemennya. Atau dimanapun itu asal tidak ada Wu, si sonsaengnim mesum itu.

Luhan akhirnya mencapai batas lelahnya. Ia bersembunyi di gang kecil sambil sesekali mengintip, takut-takut Wu sonsaengnim mengejarnya. Ia pun menghela nafas lega ketika ia tak menemukan sosok yang ia takuti itu.

"Haahh untung dia tak mengejarku. Aku harus cepat ke Apartemen, hari sudah gelap"

Baru saja Luhan berjalan keluar dari gang, Ia mendengar suara benda yang terjatuh sangat keras tepat di belakangnya. Luhan seketika menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat objek yang jatuh di belakangnya. Betapa kagetnya Luhan ketika mendapati seorang laki-laki tengah terbaring tak berdaya dengan pakaian yang sobek hampir di semua bagian. Sobekan-sobekan itu dengan jelas mengkespos tubuhnya yang berotot sekaligus mengekspos luka-luka segar di tubuhnya. Luhan yang panik langsung menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Ya Ampun! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan dengan panik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh lelaki yang tak bergerak itu.

Tak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari lelaki itu. Dengan panik Luhan berteriak meminta pertolongan pada siapaun yang lewat. Tapi sialnya tak ada seorang pun yang lewat. Luhan yang khawatir akhirnya berinisiatif membawa lelaki itu ke apartemennya.

Baru saja Luhan akan merangkul bahu lelaki itu, lelaki itu mengeluarkan suara berat yang sangat lemah, namun masih terdengar oleh Luhan.

"Aku… H-harus kkembali."

Luhan melihat kearah wajah lelaki itu. Luhan yang tak mengerti ucapannya hanya berbicara,

"Bertahanlah… aku akan membawamu ke apartemenku."

"Planetku…Exo..planet" lelaki itu berbicara lagi, dan akhirnya ia kembali pingsan. Atau ia mati? Entahlah, yang pasti sekarang ini Luhan semakin panik.

**.**

**.**

**TBC or End?**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Annyeong Yeorobun! Naega Fanfan imnidaa ^^**

**Hallo… berhubung saya author baru yang langsung debut dengan rate Mesyum, kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan (terutama saran buat adegan *tuuuttt*). Jadi, pada review dong pliiiss *wink***

**Oh ya,kalo respon kalian bagus buat FF ini, nanti saya lanjut. Kalo responnya kurang bagus, yaudah… *nangis meluk Luhan* /digampar sehun/**

**Thanks for reading anyway… Review pliis? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Damn! I Love That Alien**

**Disclaimer: HUNHAN is not Mine, but the story is mine**

**Cast: Sehun x Luhan, and other cast**

**Rate: T – M**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning: Typos, YAOI aka Shounen Ai aka BL, NC (nyusul~)**

**Jadi, buat yang gak suka YAOI. Tombol close ada dipojok kanan atas [X]**

**Story By: NaegaFanfan**

**The Biggest Thanks For:**

**Happy Reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

"Aku… H-harus kkembali."

Luhan melihat kearah wajah lelaki itu. Luhan yang tak mengerti ucapannya hanya berbicara,

"Bertahanlah… aku akan membawamu ke apartemenku."

"Planetku…Exo..planet" lelaki itu berbicara lagi, dan akhirnya ia kembali pingsan. Atau ia mati? Entahlah, yang pasti sekarang ini Luhan semakin panik.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Dengan perlahan Luhan membaringkan lelaki yang sedari tadi ia bopong itu di sofa apartemennya. Setelahnya Luhan memegang pinggangnya yang kesakitan. Kalian tahu, membopong makhluk tinggi dan membawanya berjalan sejauh kurang lebih 300 meter ditambah 4 meter sampai tepat di sofa adalah hal yang sangat melelahkan. Luhan memutar tubuhnya ke kananlalu ke kiri untuk membuat pinggangnya terasa nyaman. Luhan kini berkacak pinggang sambil memandangi makhluk yang tak jelas apakah sedang pingsan atau sudah mati.

"Apa orang ini baik-baik saja ya?" Luhan bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Lalu sedetik setelahnya Luhan berjongkok di sebelah sofa tersebut dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya dileher lelaki itu untuk sekedar mengecek denyut nadinya.

Baru saja ujung jarinya menyentuh kulit leher lelaki itu, Luhan segera menariknya.

"Ya ampun! Kenapa dingin sekali?"

Luhan panik. Amat panik. Luhan fikir, apakah lelaki ini sudah jadi mayat? Rasanya ketika ia membopongnya tadi tidak sedingin ini. Tapi hey! Luhan kan belum mengecek denyut nadinya. Luhan harap denyut nadi lelaki ini mengatakan hal yang baik. Dengan segera Luhan menempelkan jarinya pada leher dingin lelaki itu. Luhan berkonsentrasi merasakan denyut nadi yang sangat ingin ia rasakan denyutnya.

_1 detik… 2 detik… 3 detik…_

Sial! Luhan tak merasakan denyut nadi dari leher lelaki itu. Oh! Demi apapun ini sangat sangat buruk! Ini tidak bagus. Luhan sangat berharap lelaki ini tidak mati. Bukan apa-apa, Luhan hanya tidak mau mendapat tuduhan sebagai seorang pembunuh. Ingatlah, Luhan disini pihak yang dirugikan. Sudah ia menemukan makhluk tidak jelas, harus membopongnya sampai apartement, dan jika orang ini mati, haruskan Luhan juga yang bertanggung jawab? Big NO!

"Hahh… bagaimana ini? Apa orang ini benar-benar sudah mati?" ratap Luhan yang sekarang sudah tertunduklemas sambil memegang dadanya.

_Dada…Dada- detak jantung- hidup_

YA! Luhan belum mencoba mendengar detak jantungnya. Dengan cepat Luhan memposisikan wajahnya miring. Dengan perlahan Luhan menempelkan telinga kanannya di dada bidang lelaki itu. Luhan menutup matanya dan mencoba mencari detak kehidupan dari dalam sana. 

_Deg…deg…deg…_

Itu dia. Luhan dapat merasakannya. Walaupun detak jantungnya terdengar lemah –sangat lemah. Tapi Luhan sangat yakin bahwa lelaki ini sepenuhnya masih hidup. Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum dan menghela nafas lega. Luhan pun berniat mengangkat kepalanya dari dada bidang lelaki itu, namun… _'grep!'_

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik kepalanya kembali menempel di dada bidang lelaki itu. Dan Luhan dapat merasakan ada dua belah tangan dingin yang tengah menahan kepalanya menempel di dada itu. Ya, lelaki itu terlihat seperti memeluk bola di dalam dekapannya.

"Uhh… kepalaku~" Luhan kini berusaha menolak tubuhnya dari lelaki itu berharap kepalanya bisa lolos.

Tanpa diduga Lelaki itu bangun dan duduk di sofa sambil masih terus memegangi kepala Luhan. Lelaki itu seperti tak mengindahkan pemberontakan Luhan.

"Uhhh maaf~ bisakah kau lepaskan kepalaku? Kau ini kenapa?" pinta Luhan sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan lelaki itu dari kepalanya.

Lelaki itu tak menjawab, ia menengadahkan wajah Luhan kearahnya dan ia menatap wajah Luhan dengan tatapan menyelidik. Tentu saja Luhan merasa kebingungan dan risih disaat yang sama. Setelah beberapa saat menatap wajah Luhan, lelaki itu memiringkan wajahnya seakan bingung. Luhan pun dibuat bingung dengan ekspresi bingung lelaki itu.

"apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Luhan yang kini berhenti memberontak.

"kau aneh." Jawab lelaki itu tanpa melepaskan pandangan dan tangannya dari wajah Luhan .

Hey! Akhirnya lelaki itu menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, yah meskipun tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan yang Luhan lontarkan.

"Aneh? Apa yang aneh?" Luhan sekarang mengernyitkan dahinya. Sungguh, demi apapun. Lelaki inilah yang aneh pikir Luhan.

Lelaki itu akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Luhan. Tapi matanya tetap memandangi Luhan. Bukan hanya wajahnya, sekarang matanya tampak menyelidiki Luhan dari ujung rambut sampai bawahnya. Tentu saja Luhan hanya bisa menunduk risih.

Lelaki itu lalu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju jendela. Luhan pun ikut berdiri.

"Hey! Kau mau apa?" tanya Luhan yang sedikit khawatir mengingat lelaki itu kini tengah berdiri di ambang jendelanya yang terbuka.

"Kembali ke rumahku." Jawab lelaki itu sambil membentangkan tangannya seolah akan menjatuhkan diri.

"Hmm, kau tidak sedang ingin bunuh diri kan?" Tanya Luhan takut-takut lelaki itu tiba-tiba melompat.

Lelaki itu menggeleng. Luhan mengehela nafas lega. Lelaki itu pun menurunkan kedua tangannya dan berbalik berjalan kearah Luhan. Luhan menatap lelaki yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan risih. Luhan akui, cara lelaki itu berjalan kearahnya dengan pakaian yang sobek-sobek sungguh… Ah! Apa yang Luhan pikirkan? Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghapus pikiran aneh yang baru kali ini ia rasakan, dan ia tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Kediamanmu nyaman juga." Sahut lelaki itu yang entah sejak kapan berada tepat di hadapan Luhan.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih sudah menolongku. Ternyata orang di sini baik-baik." Ujar lelaki itu yang mengacuhkan pertanyaan bingung Luhan.

Luhan mendengus tadi tak ada satupun pertanyaannya yang dijawab benar oleh lelaki ini.

"ya, sama-sama. Jadi kau ini siapa?" Tanya Luhan yang yakin pertanyaannya kali ini akan dijawab dengan tepat.

"Kau sendiri siapa? Kenapa menolongku?" Lelaki itu balik bertanya.

"Aku Luhan. Xi Luhan. Tentu saja aku menolongmu, kau pikir manusia mana yang tega melihat manusia lainnya tengah terbaring tak berdaya di jalanan?" Jawab Luhan agak ketus. Oh ayolah, lelaki itu malah balik bertanya.

Lelaki itu mengangguk-ngangguk sambil memegangi dagunya seperti sedang berfikir.

"Jadi manusia itu begitu ya?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Siapa na-ma-mu?" Tanya Luhan yang memberi penekanan pada petanyaan yang benar-benar ia inginkan untuk terjawab.

Lelaki itu malah berjalan kearah pintu apartemen Luhan,lalu membukanya.

"Kau akan tahu namaku ketika kita bertemu lagi nanti. Sampai jumpa." Dan lelaki itu keluar dari apartemen meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah memasang wajah bingung.

**.**

**EXO Kingdom, Exo Planet**

"YA! Bagaimana ini?! Kenapa kalian bisa salah menjatuhkannya pada koordinat yang salah?" Teriak seorang pimpinan laboratorium pada anak-anak buahnya.

"M-maaf Professor. Saat kami mengirim subjek ke bumi, terjadi kesalahan pada komputer server. Kami butuh waktu 2 menit untuk memperbaikinya, namun salah satu anggota kami dengan teledor malah mengirimkan subjek tanpa melihat kesalahan koordinatnya."Jawab salah seorang dari 30 yang memakai jas lab.

"Argh! sekarang apa yang harus aku katakan pada King Young Min tentang kecelakaan pada pengiriman puteranya ke bumi?" Professor itu tengah terduduk sambil memijat dahinya frustasi.

Sementara itu pintu laboratorium terbuka dan menampakkan King Young Min yang tengah berjalan memasuki laboratorium dengan langkah angkuhnya. Sontak professor itu langsung berdiri bersamaan dengan peneliti lainnya yang tengah tegang setengah mati.

"Ah K-king Young Min. Apak-kah ada masalah?" Tanya Professor canggung.

"Katakan saja apakah puteraku sampai di bumi dengan selamat?" tanya King Young Min dengan nada menusuk.

"Oh…itu. Karena ada sedikit masalah, jadi-"

"temukan dia dan pastikan misinya berhasil." Sahut Kim Young Min yang seolah tak mau tahu dengan keadaan puteranya.

"Tapi ada s-satu masalah King…"

King Young Min tanpa menjawab, mata yang penuh keangkuhan langsung menatap professor itu meminta jawaban.

"Alat pelacak dalam tubuh putera anda sepertinya rusak ketika ia mendarat di bumi. Butuh waktu hingga kami dapat melacaknya kembali." terang professor itu sambil mengusap keringatdingin di dahinya.

"Terserahlah. Aku tak mau tahu. Pastikan misinya berhasil dan ia kembali secepatnya." Sahut King Young Min sambil berlalu meninggalkan laboratorium dengan amarah yang membara dalam tubuhnya.

Sementara itu professor langsung memerintah kepada seluruh anak buahnya untuk segera melacak keberadaan putera King Young Min, si subjek nomor 94.

**.**

_ 'bzzzz…bzzzz…'_

"hallo…" jawab Luhan yang masih setengah tertidur saat mengangkat _handphone_-nya.

Sementara itu seseorang di seberang sana tengah mengomel,

"Ya! Luhan-ssi! Kau dimana? Apa kau tidak akan mengajar ?"

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna. Ia melihat jam di nakas sebelah kasurnya. Ya ampun! Bel di SM Boys High School pasti sudah berdering sejak 10 menit lalu. Luhan lalu menutup handphone-nya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Tidak ada berendam pagi ini, cukup shower, mengenakan pakaian dan segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Hanya dalam 15 menit, Luhan benar-benar sudah siap. Ia menggigit sepotong roti sambil mengenakan sepatunya. Lalu ia berlari keluar apartement menuju parkiran sepeda. Tapi sialan! Luhan baru ingat kalau ia meninggalakan sepedanya di sekolah gara-gara Wu si sonsaengnim mesum itu. Akhirnya Luhan terpaksa berlari.

Baiklah, akhirnya Luhan sampai di sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Ia tak masuk ke ruang guru, ia langsung menuju kelas tempatnya mengajar. Luhan sadar ia sudah terlambat, sangat terlambat. Tapi siswa-siswanya adalah prioritas pertama.

_ 'tok…tok…tok' _

Luhan mengintip dari kaca di pintu sambil mengetok. Ia melihat Lay sonsaengnim tengah menggantikannya mengajar di kelas ini. Lay lalu membuka pintu kelas itu dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk.

"Waahh… Luhan sonsaengnim terlambat.." Sahut si hitam Kai yang seketika itu langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari pemuda imut bermata bulat di sebelahnya.

"Ah…maafkan saya anak-anak. Tadi saya ada sedikit masalah. Saya harap ini akan jadi yang terakhir kali saya terlambat mengajar." Ujar Luhan meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu saya tinggal ya Luhan-ssi. " Pamit Lay sambil tersenyum kearah Luhan.

Dan Luhan pun mengajar kelas itu dengan situasi yang kondusif. Namun, setelah 15 menit berselang, pintu kelas diketok oleh seseorang di luar sana. Luhan melihat melalui jendela dan mendapati kepala sekolah beserta Lay sonsaengnim tengah berdiri di luar sana. Dengan segera Luhan membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Luhan ketika mendapati seorang murid baru yang berdiri di belakang kepala sekolah adalah…

"KAU?!" tunjuk Luhan kaget dan satu detik kemudian mendapat teguran dari kepala sekolah karena dikira menunjuknya. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum miring.

"M-maaf Kepala sekolah." Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali.

Luhan lalu menggiring mereka masuk ke kelas. Murid baru itu mempercepat langkahnya dan mensejajarkan langkahnya tepat di sebelah Luhan. Ia berbisik di telinga kiri Luhan.

"Sudah kubilang kita akan bertemu lagi kan?"

Luhan langsung mematung dan murid baru itu terus berjalan sambil tersenyum menyusul kepala sekolah dan Lay sonsaengnim yang tengah berada di podium kelas.

"Anak-anak. Ini adalah murid baru di sekolah kita. Nak, silahkan perkenalkan namamu" Sahut Kepala sekolah sambil mempersilahkan murid itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Aku Oh Sehun. Panggil saja Sehun. Senang bisa bersekolah di sini. Mohon bimbingannya…" Ujar Sehun sambil membungkuk rendah.

Siswa-siswa itu menyambut baik Sehun, si murid baru yang bertemu dengan Luhan tadi malam. Sedangkan Luhan, masih berdiri mematung. Lelaki yang ia temukan tadi malam adalah murid barunya? Lelaki yang tadi malam ia pikir adalah mayat, sekarang tengah bercanda dengan anak-anak , dunia ini ternyata sempit bung.

Setelahnya, kepala sekolah dan Lay sonsaengnim keluar dari kelas dan meninggalkan Luhan yang harus kembalimengajar dalam keadaan setengah linglung.

**.**

Luhan sekarang sudah selesai mengajar. Baru kali ini 2 jam ia mengajar, rasanya seperti 2 tahun. Luhan membenahi semua barangnya untuk segera ke ruang guru. Ia melihat Sehun sekarang tengah berjalan sambil tertawa akrab bersama Kai dan Chanyeol. Sebelum Sehun meninggalkan ruang itu, Sehun sempat melemparkan senyumnya pada Luhan. Luhan hanya berfikir 'apa sih maksud anak itu?'

Luhan sampai di ruang guru dan mendapati Lay sonsaengnim dan Minseok sonsaengnim tengah mengobrol seperti biasanya. Luhan mengambil secangkir kopi dan ikut duduk bergabung bersama kedua rekannya.

"Luhan-ssi. Jadi, bagaimana rasanya mengajar siswa setampan Oh Sehun?" Tanya Lay dengan antusias.

"Eh? Hmm… biasa saja." Jawab Luhan singkat. Jujur, rasanya memang biasa saja. Tak ada yang istimewa.

"Biasa saja? Ah mana mungkin biasa saja jika saat mengajar, kita diperhatikan oleh siswa yang sangat tampan sepertinya? Hihihi" Minseok kini tengah ber-_fanboying_.

Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum melihat ulah Minseok dan Lay yang terlihat terobsesi dengan murid baru itu, Oh Sehun.

Tak lama Lay dan Minseok berhenti ber-_fanboying_ dan menatap beku ke belakang Luhan. Luhan bingung dan bertanya,

"Kalian lihat apa?"

Lay dan Minseok bukannya menjawab, mereka berdua malah tengah tersenyum-senyum sambil berbisik. Merasa takmendapat jawaban, Luhan menoleh ke belakangnya. Dan Luhan pun mengerti mengapa Lay dan Minseok terus tersenyum seperti itu.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" Tanya Kris.

Tentu saja dengan cepat Lay dan Minseok menganggukan kepala mereka. Kris tersenyum dan mengambil kursi tepat di sebelah kanan Luhan. Luhan yang masih canggung dengan kejadian kemarin lalu menggeser kursinya untuk sedikit membuat jarak dengan sonsaengnim mesum itu.

"Apa yang membawa anda kesini Wu sonsaengnim?" Tanya Minseok sambil bersemu seperti orang jatuh cinta.

"Bukan apa-apa. Memangnya aku tidak boleh bersantai di meja ini?" Canda Kris sambil memasang senyum mautnya yang membuat Lay dan Minseok meleleh seperti mentega.

"Tentu saja boleh. Lebih seringlah bersantai disini Wu sonsaengnim." Jawab Lay.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa dengan mata kiri anda?" Tanya Lay lagi.

Kris lalu menyentuh pelan mata kirinya sambil tertawa,

"Ah, ini bukan apa-apa. Hanya iritasi biasa." Kris lalu melirik kearah Luhan yang tengah menunduk di sebelahnya.

Luhan merasa semakin tidak nyaman dengan lingkungan ini. Lebih tepatnya, Luhan tidak nyaman berada di sebelah lelaki yang kemarin hampir 'menerkamnya'. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar dari forum aneh itu.

"Um… maaf, saya harus ke luar dahulu. Saya permisi." Luhan lalu bangkit sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Tunggu Luhan-ssi." Panggil Kris cepat sebelum Luhan mencapai pintu.

Luhan langsung mematung tak bergerak, dengan enggan ia membalikan tubuhnya melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"I-Iya Wu sonsaengnim?" Luhan menampilkan senyum canggungnya yang terpaksa.

Kris terus berjalan kearah Luhan sambil tersenyum. Yaa yaa, harus Luhan akui dengan-sangat-terpaksa, kalau Kris memang sangat menawan saat tersenyum manis seperti itu.

"Ini kunci gembok sepedamu." Kris menyodorkan kunci itu. Luhan yang bingung dan kaget hanya memandang kunci itu tanpa mengambilnya.

Kris yang melihat kebingungan Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil mengambil tangan kanan Luhan. Kris lalu meletakkan kunci itu di tangan Luhan.

"maaf aku membuatmu harus berlari tadi pagi." Bisik Kris yang lalu berjalan kembali bergabung dengan Lay dan Minseok.

Sedangkan Luhan sekarang tengah berjalan keluar dengan tatapan kosong. Entah tuntunan darimana, sekarang Luhan tengah berada di atap sekolah.

_ 1…2…3… _

Luhan menatap kunci gembok sepeda di tangannya. Tadi Kris memegang tangannya? Luhan sekarang sudah bisa kembali berfikir. Orang itu… orang mesum itu menyentuhnya. Apa Kris gila? Tadi ia tiba-tiba datang bergabung dengan 'korbannya' tanpa terlihat canggung sedikitpun? Lalu ia memegang tangan 'korbannya' yang lagi-lagi tanpa telihat canggung? Setelahnya ia malah minta maaf tentang 'maaf aku membuatmu harus berlari tadi pagi'?

"AAAAAA! DASAR KAU GURU MESUM GILAA! SEKALI LAGI KAU SENTUH AKU, MAKA AKU AKAN MELEMPARMU DARI ATAS SINI!" Luhan berteriak menyumpahi Kris. Luhan melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan berteriak dan tanpa sadar ia malah melemparkan kunci gembok sepedanya ke bawah.

"Oh tidak.." ratap Luhan ketika sadar kunci itu tak lagi di tangannya.

"Wah… kenapa kau melemparnya?" Tanya seseorang di belakang Luhan.

Luhan yang kaget langsung berbalik melihat si pemilik suara. Setelahnya Luhan kembali memasang wajah lesu.

"Kau…"

"hey, kenapa kau melemparnya?" Tanya Sehun lagi sambil berdiri di sebelah Luhan.

"A-aku…hanya sedang kesal." Jawab Luhan dengan nada sedikit meratap mengingat nasib kuncinya yang dibawah sana pastisedang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Kesal? Apa kau ingin menceritakan kekesalanmu Lu? Ku dengar manusia meringankan kekesalan mereka dengan membaginya dengan orang lain."

"Maaf, tapi untuk saat ini, bercerita pada orang lain adalah hal yang bu- HEY! Kau tadi memanggilku apa?" Jawab Luhan lesu namun tiba-tiba berubah kesal.

"Lu?" Ujar Sehun datar.

Luhan lalu memukul kepala murid yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan sekali pukulan yang keras.

"YA! Kau ini murid kurang ajar! Panggil aku Luhan Sonsaengnim! SON-SAENG-NIM! Mengerti?!"

Sehun hanya tertawa melihat guru yang lebih pendek darinya itu tengah kesal sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah Luhan Son-Saeng-Nim. Maafkan muridmu ne?" Sehun menekankan kata sonsaengnim untuk membuktikan kepahamannya.

"Akan kumaafkan, tapi ada satu syarat." Ujar Luhan sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"baiklah, apa itu?" Tanya Sehun yang masih saja tersenyum.

"Ambilkan kunci yang tadi aku lempar ke bawah sana. Aku akan tunggu kau disini" Ujar Luhan pada Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan hanya bercanda mengenai syaratnya itu, namun Sehun malah menanggapinya serius. Dengan segera Sehun berlari keluar dari atap sekolah.

"Sehun! Aku hanya bercanda…YA!" Teriak Luhan. Namun Sehun sudah berlari menuruni tangga jauh sekali.

Luhan menghela nafas sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran balkon atap sekolah. Bibirnya sedikit mengembang, ia tersenyum. Hey, ternyata anak itu tidak begitu buruk. Harus Luhan akui ternyata ia anak yang menyenangkan. Sangat berbeda dengan Sehun yang ia temukan tadi malam. Luhan lalu kembali berfikir, apakah luka-luka Sehun yang tadi malam sudah sembuh? Ah, Luhan berniat akan menanyakan hal itu jika Sehun kembali nanti.

Luhan lalu memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati angin semilir sore hari yang menerpa wajah manisnya. Tak lama bisa ia dengar suara langkah kaki tengah mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau cepat sekali Se- Wu sonsaengnim?" ekspresi Luhan berubah drastis ketika mengetahui Kris-lah yang sekarang berada di atap sekolah bersamanya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku Luhan-ssi?" Tanya Kris dengan nada menginterogasi.

Luhan hanya terdiam sambil menunduk karena ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa –atau lebih tepatnya Luhan bingung bagaimana mengatakan pada Kris kalau ia tak mau dekat-dekat dengan orang mesum macam Kris.

Kris terus berjalan kearah Luhan sambil membuka retsleting jaket olahraganya. Heh? Membuka retsleting? Luhan berusaha menghindari Kris dengan mencoba berlari, namun apa daya. Lengan kecinya ditarik dengan sekali tarikan oleh tangan Kris. Kris lalu membaringkan Luhan dengan kasar dilantai. Luhan merasakan punggungnya amat kesakitan mengingat lantai bukan ide yang bagus jika kau jatuh terdorong. Dengan cepat, Kris mengunci pergerakan Luhan dengan menduduki pahanya dan mencengkram tangannya di atas kepala Luhan.

"Jangan berusaha lari lagi Luhan-ssi" ujar Kris yang lalu menciumi leher jenjang Luhan.

"Kumohon Wu sonsaeng-nimhh…J-jangan lak-kkanhh ini hhh.." Pinta Luhan sambil menggerak-gerakan seluruh tubuhnya menolak perlakuan Kris.

Kris berpura-pura tak mendengar permintaan Luhan. Ia terus menciumi leher Luhan dan sekarang ia sibuk menjilatinya. Luhan merasakan lehernya mulai basah oleh saliva Kris.

"Uhh… K-kumohonh Wu sonh-saengnim… h-hentikanhh" tolak Luhan sambil mendesah tanpa ia sadari.

"Hentikan eh? Kau bahkan mendesah Lu~ " Ujar Kris sambil tersenyum seduktif dan kembali mencumbui leher Luhan.

Luhan tak bisa banyak memberikan perlawanan. Entahlah, apapun ini namanya, tapi Luhan merasakan sekujur tubuhnya lemas dalam kenikmatan yang Kris berikan. Kini Luhan merasa tubuhnya bertambah lemas ketika Kris sudah beralih dari lehernya dan menciumi bibir tipisnya sambil mengusap-usap nipple luhan dari luar pakaiannya. Awalnya Kris hanya mengecup bibir luhan, namun seiring waktu berjalan, kecupan ringan itu berubah menjadi lumatan kasar. Kris melumat dan menggigiti bibir bawah Luhan agar Luhan membuka bibirnya. Merasa Luhan tak kunjung membuka bibirnya, Kris lalu menggigit bibir Luhan dengan keras sembari tangannya menarik nipple Luhan kasar. Luhan yang kesakitan sontak membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak. Teriakannya terhalang oleh lidah Kris yang sekrang tengah mengabsen deretan gigi Luhan. Tanpa sadar, Luhan mengeluarkan air matanya. Luhan amat tersiksa dengan keadaannya kini.

Kris lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan menatap wajah Luhan dengan nafsu. Yang Kris lihat saat ini sungguh menakjubkan. Luhan tengah terbaring pasrah dibawahnya dengan bibir membengkak dan mata sembab seperti orang…menangis?

"Lu… Kau menangis?" Tanya Kris yang sekarang tampak khawatir.

Luhan hanya terdiam sambil menangis. Kris merasa bersalah, namun entah setan darimana, ia malah mengecup kedua mata Luhan secara bergantian. Ia jilati air mata Luhan dengan penuh nafsu hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipak lidahnya dengan kulit Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan, dalam hati terus berdoa memanggil siapapun untuk membantunya lepas dari siksaan ini.

"YA Ajussi mesum! Mau berapa lama kau menyiksa Lu Sonsaengnim?"

Kris yang kaget langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke belakangnya. Ia mendapati seorang murid laki-laki tengah bersandar di tembok sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Luhan yang menyadari itu adalah Sehun langsung bersyukur. Tanpa sadar, air matanya berhenti mengalir dan senyum mengembang tipis di bibirnya. Kris yang salah tingkah lalu bangkit sambil merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun berjalan kearah Kris dan Luhan. Kris fikir Sehun akan menghajarnya, namun ternyata ia malah menggendong Luhan di punggungnya.

"Lu sonsaengnim, aku telah menemukan kuncimu. Sekarang ayo kita pergi" Ujar Sehun datar.

Kris masih terdiam sambil memandang canggung kearah Sehun yang tengah menggendong Luhan. Sehun pun membawa Luhan keluar dari atap sekolah meninggalkan Kris yang tengah kini berubah menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Sialan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~TBC~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yuuhuuu akhirnya chapter 2 update juga. Otte? Rame gak? **

**Reader: "GAK!"**

**Whatt? Jadi kalian gituh sama akuh? Oke fix! *nangis di bawah shyower***

**Hehe bercanda deng XD…eh, gimana nih Pra-NC nya? (apaan Pra-NC?) hot ga?**

**Maaf gak hot, abisnya saya belom pengalaman masalah ginian. Hehe**

**Oh ya, kalo ada yang kalian bingung dari ff ini, boleh tanya kok. Gratis hehe^^**

**Dan maaaaaaf banget kalo first kissnya Luhan harus diambil sama Kris T.T saya juga sebenernya ga tega, tapi yaa gimana yah? Otak saya udah command buat bikinnya kaya gitu :'(**

**Tapi tenang aja, saya punya takdir indah untuk HUNHAN kokk :'3**

**.**

**Oh iya… thanks buat:**

**Sehunhan/ hunhankid/ syakilashine/ levy. / Leona838/ xanyeol/ lulurara/ farfaridah16/ HunhanExoL/ HunHanina's/ luderrOhseh/ NoonaLu/ LuluHD/ Sacceyy/ Levian hunhan/ hunhan's/ / / Luhan-Ciumaku/ Zy/ Cakue-chan/ Xi Ata/ SFA30/ non/ karina/ fySugar-Free/ ViviNrH/ myhunhanbaby/ ChagiLu/ NinHunHan5120/ Lulu Baby 1412/ RZHH 261220 II/ WulanLulu/ .58/ hanhyewon357/ Jong Ahn/ Panda Yehet88/ eyeliner luntur.**

**Thanks buat Review and Fav^^**

**Thanks buat para Siders^^**

**Tanpa Kalian, Naega cuman butiran bubuk wafer T***O**

**Makasih udah baca…. Review pliiss?^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Damn! I Love That Alien**

**Disclaimer: HUNHAN is not Mine, but the story is mine**

**Cast: Sehun x Luhan, and other cast**

**Rate: T – M**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning: Typos, YAOI aka Shounen Ai aka BL, NC (nyusul~)**

**Jadi, buat yang gak suka YAOI. Tombol close ada dipojok kanan atas [X]**

**Story By: NaegaFanfan**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^o^**

**.**

** EXOPLANET, 2 Bulan sebelum pengiriman ke Bumi.**

Semua subjek pengiriman kini tiba berada di EXO Hall. Tempat pelatihan bagi para sekutu untuk berlatih menjelang pengiriman mereka ke planet bumi. Di sinilah sekutu no.94 tengah berdiri. Bersama ribuan sekutu lainnya. Tak ada sekutu yang memiliki nama, hanya ada nomor mereka,dan jika mereka memiliki kekuatan, mereka akan mendapatkan nama panggilan . 94 contohya, diberkati kekuatan mengendalikan angin. Ia mendapat gelar berupa nama, Aerokinetics.

No. 94 masih berjalan beriringan bersama sekutu lainnya dengan tertib. Pandangan mereka tajam dan terarah. Semua menampakan raut wajah serius. Tak ada perasaan apapun dalam hati mereka. Mereka sudah ditempa untuk menjadi makhluk yang tak memiliki emosi. Mereka hanya dilatih mengelurkan emosi untuk menyamar di planet bumi nanti.

Seketika itu, pintu utama nan megah EXO Hall terbuka lebar. Mesin-mesin yang bekerja menggerakan pintu itu menimbulkan suara desing yang memekakan telinga. Para sekutu berjalan dengan tertibnya, perlahahan memenuhi EXO Hall. Ketika seluruh sekutu telah memenuhi EXO Hall, dari podium yang berada di bagian utara, tampak asap mengepul. Ini yang mereka semua tunggu. Mereka menunggu perintah dari pemimpin agung EXO Planet, King Young Min.

"Selamat datang para sekutu! Hari ini kalian berdiri sebagai sekutu kehormatan di hadapanku. Kalian yang sekarang berada di hadapanku adalah sekutu-sekutu terpilih yang akan diberangkatkan ke bumi untuk menyelesaikan misi demi kelangsungan Planet kita. Baiklah, sekarang, Aku akan memberi kalian tugas. Tugas Kalian di planet bumi adalah…"

**.**

**.**

Luhan masih saja terisak di punggung Sehun. Tangannya memeluk erat pada leher jenjang Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya berjalan dengan raut wajah kesal sambil menggendong Luhan di punggungnya. Ia berjalan melewati sekolah yang sore hari masih ramai dengan kegiatan eskul. Tentu saja pemandangan Luhan sonsaengnim yang menangis di gendongan Sehun –si murid baru menarik perhatian murid-murid yang masih berkegiatan eskul tersebut.

Sehun kesal, entah kenapa. Melihat Luhan –sonsaengnim yang pernah menolongnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Sehun berjalan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan murid-murid yang menatap penasaran kearah mereka berdua. Luhan pun tak menyadari tatapan murid-muridnya karena ia sibuk bersembunyi di punggung Sehun.

Kini Sehun tengah berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah, Luhan akhirnya sadar jika Sehun membawanya ke gerbang sekolah.

"Hiks…Sehun? Apa kita akan keluar sekolah?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara parau.

Sehun mengangguk," Ya… memang kenapa?"

"Ada murid yang minta pelajaran tambahan sore ini. hiks…A-aku harus-"Jawab Luhan yang tak menyelesaikan jawabannya.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, ia memutar kepalanya kearah wajah Luhan untuk mendapatkan perhatian lawan bicaranya.

"Pelajaran tambahan? Kau sedang kacau seperti ini, dan kau masih mau mengajar?" Tanya Sehun menginterupsi.

Luhan diam, tak menjawab. Memang, sebenarnya Luhan juga tahu kalau keadaannya sangat kacau saat ini. Tapi, ini kan kewajiban guru. Ketika murid membutuhkan guru, disanalah Luhan harus hadir. Ini semboyan Luhan. Jadi Luhan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sehun lalu kembali berjalan.

"Aku akan membawamu ke apartemen. Jangan menolak." Sahut Sehun datar ketika tak mendengar ada alasan terlontar dari sonsaengnimnya.

Dan akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa mengalah. Luhan kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya di punggung Sehun, memeluk leher Sehun sambil sesekali terisak dan Membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa ke apartemen dengan kedua kaki Sehun.

Tiba di depan pintu apartemen, Luhan meminta turun dari punggung Sehun. Sehun menekuk lutunya dan menurunkan Luhan perlahan hingga kedua kaki mungil Luhan sempurna menapak lantai. Luhan menekan tombol kode pengaman di pintunya. Setelah mendengar bunyi 'klik' Luhan membuka pintunya dan masuk kedalam diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya.

Luhan langsung mencari sofa, ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya yang sangat lemas karena kejadian tadi. Entahlah, kejadian tadi rasanya begitu lambat, hingga Luhan bisa merasakan setiap detik penderitaan yang ia alami.

Sehun juga mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berada tepat di seberang Luhan. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya. Sepertinya Sehun merasa pegal setelah berjalan sambil menggendong sonsaengnimnya.

Keadaan di dalam apartemen Luhan sunyi, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Hanya terdengar detak jarum jam yang terus berputar mengejar waktu yang terus berjalan. Sehun kini tengah duduk sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpu di lengan sofa., terus memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah berbaring membelakanginya. Sehun tak bisa memastikan, apakah ia sedang tertidur? Sehun pun bangkit dan berjalan dengan sangat perlahan mendekati Luhan, berusaha tak membuat berisik, takut-takut Luhan tertidur.

Sehun kini membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengintip kedalam wajah Luhan yang tersembunyi, Luhan tengah menutup matanya. Mungkin ia tertidur. Setelah memastikan Luhan tertidur, Sehun berjalan ke jendela apartemen Luhan yang besar dan menampakkan pemandangan kota Seoul. Wajahnya yang datar tak bisa ditebak. Sehun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan alat semacam _pager_. Sehun menatap layar kosong alat itu. Sehun berdecak kesal,

"Tsk. Sialan. Bagaimana caranya aku melapor kalau aku sudah mendapatkan target jika alat ini tak bekerja?"

"Sehun?" Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan suara yang masih parau dan sangat pelan. Sehun tersentak, dengan cepat ia mengembalikan alat itu ke dalam saku celananya dan segera berbalik.

"Ya sonsaengnim?" Ia berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang terlihat sudah dalam posisi duduk.

"Terima kasih…" Ujar Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang mendekatinya.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Lalu Sehun duduk di samping Luhan masih dengan wajah miringnya,

"Terima kasih untuk yang tadi. Entah apa yang terjadi jika kau tidak ada…" Sahut Luhan yang sekarang tengah menunduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan di pahanya.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, ia lalu tersenyum.

"Oh itu… anggap saja kita impas. Kau pernah menolongku, jadi aku juga menolongmu."

Luhan tersenyum lalu menatap Sehun yang ada di sampingnya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Sehun tak berkedip memandangi sepasang mata cantik Luhan yang masih menggenang air mata di permukaannya. Sedangkan Luhan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari senyum tipis yang terbentuk di wajah muridnya itu. Entah sampai berapa lama mereka akan terus bertatapan seperti itu.

Luhan pihak pertama yang sadar dari moment ini, ia mengerjapkan matanya dan membuang pandangannya ke manapun, asal jangan pada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun belum menyerah memandangi Luhan. Luhan menggerak-gerakkan kedua kakinya gugup, ada perasaan aneh sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Apalagi ketika Luhan tahu kalu Sehun belum berhenti menatapnya sambil tersenyum seperti itu. Senyum yang sulit diartikan. Luhan tak sadar jika pipinya berubah menjadi merah semu.

"Uhm Sehun… bisakah jangan menatapku seperti itu?"

Namun Sehun belum juga menyerah, ia sakarang malah menelusuri tubuh Luhan yang sedang duduk gugup dari kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

"Tak heran Wu sialan itu tertarik padamu…"

"?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan dahi berkerut, ia tak mengerti.

"Ya… Tak heran Wu sialan itu tertarik padamu sonsaengnim. Kau wanita yang cantik" Lanjut Sehun masih dengan senyum aneh menghiasi wajahnya.

Lipatan di dahi Luhan sepertinya bertambah banyak, ia makin bingung dengan pernyataan Sehun. Tadi dia bilang apa? Luhan 'wanita' yang cantik?

"Tunggu! Kau bilang apa? Aku wanita yang cantik?"

Sehun mengangguk yakin. "Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

Luhan langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa sambil mengurut dahinya,

"Kau pikir aku wanita?" Tanya Luhan frustasi.

"Y-Ya…" Jawab Sehun yang kelihatan bingung.

"Hahh biar ku tegaskan disini. AKU INI NAMJA!" Tegas Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Tak ada lagi garis senyum di wajahnya, hanya ada garis kerut yang kini menghiasi keningnya.

"Yang benar? Tapi Tadi Wu Sonsaengnim hampir memperkosamu, itu kan berarti kau…" Tanya Sehun datar.

Luhan mengehela nafas frustasi,

"kau pikir sesama laki-laki tidak bisa memperkosa huh? Dia itu Gay Sehunnn… dan Aku ini NAMJA. REAL NAMJA" Tegas Luhan kesal dengan penekanan nada gemas.

"tapi kau cantik." Jawab Sehun datar, yang tanpa sadar membuat Luhan sedikit melayang.

"Ya! Tapi aku ini namja. Memangnya kau tidak lihat dadaku rata begini?" Luhan mem-poutkan bibirnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya kesal.

Sehun tak menjawab, ia terus mengamati Luhan. Jika dilihat dengan seksama, Luhan memang seperti laki-laki. Memiliki jakun, berdada rata. Tapi apakah benar ia laki-laki? Sehun harus memeriksanya dulu.

"Ngghh…"

"Jadi sonsaengnim benar-benar Namja…" Ujar Sehun polos sambil terus meremas junior Luhan.

Luhan langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Suara apa yang ia keluarkan tadi? Dan apa yang Sehun lakukan?

" YA! Apa yang kau lakukan OH SEHUN?!" Luhan berteriak sambil berdiri menjauhi Sehun.

"Memastikan kalau sonsaengnim benar-benar laki-laki.." Jawab Sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa harus dengan meremas 'milik'ku?" Luhan memegang juniornya seolah-olah mencoba menyembunyikannya.

Sehun menganggukkan wajah datarnya.

"Sonsaengnim, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun sambil berjalan mendekati Luhan yang tengah menatap horror kearahnya.

"Apa?" Luhan berjalan mundur. Ia sedang memasang siaga tingkat satu.

Kaki Sehun yang panjang membuatnya berhasil mendekati Luhan yang terus menjauh. Sehun lalu menahan bahu Luhan agar tidak terus mundur menjauhinya. Luhan benar-benar waspada kali ini.

"Sehun? J-jadi kau mau tanya apa?"

"Aku mau tanya, Kenapa 'milik'mu kecil sekali sonsaengnim?" Tanya Sehun sambil 'kembali' menyentuh bagian terlarang Luhan. Kali ini hanya menyentuh, tidak meremas.

Luhan langsung merinding seketika, ada perasaan …enak? Di bagian yang Sehun sentuh. Ah! Tapi Luhan tak mengerti apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Hey tunggu! Sehun bilang miliknya kecil? Memang kenapa kalau kecil? Sepertinya semua laki-laki juga sama seperti miliknya, pikir Luhan.

"Memang kenapa kalau kecil eoh?" Tanya Luhan balik.

Sehun memegang tangan kanan Luhan dan menuntunnya ke miliknya. Luhan membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan kenapa milikku sebesar ini."

Luhan yang menyadari milik Sehun sangatlah besar tentu saja kaget. Ia baru sadar, ternyata ukuran setiap laki-laki tidaklah sama. Ukuran Sehun hampir 3 kali miliknya. Dengan polosnya Luhan menekan-nekan milik Sehun.

"Wah? Iya ya… kenapa milikmu besar?" Tanya Luhan yang tanpa ia sadar, Sehun mulai tak nyaman.

"Ahhh..hh" desah Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya merasakan miliknya tengah ditekan-tekan dengan imutnya oleh Luhan.

Luhan yang merasa ada suara janggal, langsung mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sehun. Ia melihat wajah Sehun yang tengah terpejam dengan beberapabulir keringat di dahinya.

"Sehun? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan yang menghentikan kegiatannya di junior Sehun.

Dengan tatapan dingin dan datar Sehun melihat wajah Luhan yang tengah menatapnya. Sehun kesal karena Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Sehun? Kau sakit?" Tanya Luhan lagi yang merasa pertanyaan sebelumnya belum dijawab.

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan datar. Tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan itu berhasil membuat Luhan salah tingkah.

"Kenapa kau hentikan?" Tanya Sehun yang terdengar mengintimidasi.

"Eh? Memang kenapa?" Luhan bertanya polos tak mengerti sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Sehun berdecak sebal, dengan sekali dorongan, Sehun memojokkan Luhan ke tembok apartemen. Luhan yang kesakitan tak bisa menahan suara erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kedua tangannya dikunci oleh kedua tangan Sehun. Sehun terlihat berbeda dengan Sehun yang sebelumnya di mata Luhan. Entahlah, Luhan hanya merasa jika Sehun yang berada di hadapannya terlihat menyeramkan.

"Sehun,Sakit…" Keluh Luhan sambil berusaha melepaskan kuncian tangan Sehun yang terlamapau erat.

Sehun diam, Ia hanya menatap tajam mata Luhan. Sehun seperti sedang memasuki Luhan melalui matanya, Luhan tak bisa berbuat banyak. Menatap balik Sehun sepertinya bukanlah ide yang bagus. Sehun yang masih dalam keadaan mencengkram Luhan lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Pikirannya melayang ke saat dimana ia diberikan tugas.

**EXOPLANET, 2 Bulan sebelum pengiriman ke Bumi.**

"Selamat datang para sekutu! Hari ini kalian berdiri sebagai sekutu kehormatan di hadapanku. Kalian yang sekarang berada di hadapanku adalah sekutu-sekutu terpilih yang akan diberangkatkan ke bumi untuk menyelesaikan misi demi kelangsungan Planet kita. Baiklah, sekarang, Aku akan memberi kalian tugas. Tugas Kalian di planet bumi adalah menanamkan benih kalian pada wanita bumi yang merupakan target kalian. Setelah mereka mengandung benih kalian, bawa benih-benih itu untuk kita jadikan sebagai generasi EXOPlanet. Jika sudah selesai, bunuhlah wanita itu untuk menghilangkan jejak. Dan kalian harus ingat! Jangan libatkan perasaan dalam misi kalian. Laksanakan!".

**.**

**.**

"Sehun…lepaskan. Kau menyakiti pergelangan tanganku." Rintih Luhan memohon dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sehun yang mendengar rintihan Luhan tiba-tiba tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan dengan segera melepaskan cengkramannya. Luhan langsung mengusap-ngusap pergelangan tangannya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tak apa sonsaengnim?" Tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kenapa bagaimana?" Sehun tak mengertidengan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kenapa kau bisa terlihat menyenangkan, lalu detik setelahnya kau terlihat sangat menyeramkan?"

Sehun berfikir berusaha mencari alasan yang kira-kira bisa diterima oleh Luhan. Sehun harus terlihat normal. Normal seperti manusia pada umumnya.

"Hm.. maaf aku sedang banyak pikiran."

"Hah.. hanya karena kau banyak pikiran, kau hampir memutuskan lenganku?" Tanya Luhan yang kesal pada sikap Sehun yang menurutnya seenaknya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Luhan menghela nafas, ia fikir mungkin Sehun benar-benar sedang banyak pikiran. Apa boleh buat? Sebagai guru yang 6 tahun lebih tua mungkin Luhan harus memaklumi muridnya.

"Ya sudah… mungkin kau kelelahan. Sekarang pulanglah ke asramamu." Ujar Luhan sambil mendorong lembut tubuh Sehun menuju pintu keluar.

Sehun tak melawan, ia hanya mengikuti dorongan Luhan. Setelah sampai di pintu, Luhan melepaskan dorongannya. Sehun pun berbalik menghadap Luhan sebelum ia keluar.

"Sonsaengnim, maaf soal tadi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya."

"Ya.. tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih telah menolongku~ kau harus langsung pulang ke asrama. Jangan keluyuran, Arraseo?" Luhan terlihat seperti sedang menceramahi Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari pintu. Setelah saling melemparkan ucapan sampai jumpa besok, Luhan menutup pintunya. Sehun yang tengah tersenyum langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi dingin dalam sekejap. Ia berbalik dan menjauhi kediaman Luhan. Menyusuri koridor apartemen dan mencari jendela terdekat. Satelah menemukan jendela, Sehun berdiri di ambang jendela. Ia merasakan angin malam yang bersemilir di sekitarnya sambil menyesapi aroma khas malam di tengah kota Seoul.

"Luhan seorang laki-laki? Perintah mengatakan harus wanita. Tapi kurasa lelaki atau wanita tak masalah. Bagaimanapun dia sudah menjadi tergetku, jadi secepatnya akan kucoba menanam benihku padanya."

Dan Sehun menyusuri langit malam tanpa menapaki kakinya.

**.**

"Luhan ssi? Ku dengar kemarin kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Lay ketika Luhan baru sampai di ruang guru setelah ia selesai mengajar.

"Oh…umm..bukan apa-apa." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Benarkah? Kalau ada yang sesuatu, ceritalah pada kami." Tambah Minseok sambil mengusap-usap punggung Luhan.

"Ia… Terima kasih Lay-ssi, Minseok-ssi." Luhan tersenyum. Ia senang bahwa ia masih memiliki rekan guru yang peduli padanya.

"Luhan-ssi. Ku dengar daripara siswa, katanya kemarin Oh Sehun siswa tampan itu menggendongmu ya?" Selidik Lay sambil tersenyum, diikuti oleh Minseok yang juga tersenyum-senyum.

Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya pada cangkir kopi yang ada di tangannya.

"Um… itu… bagaimana ya?"

"Ah kau ini, Kalau kalian memang pacaran, tidak perlu disembunyikan. Hihihi" goda Minseok yang terkikik bersama Lay.

"Mwo?! Tidak-tidak.. Dia hanya menolongku. Hm- kemarin aku terjatuh…Ya, terjatuh. Kakiku terkilir, makanya dia menggendongku- Hm yaa begitulah" Luhan berharap mereka berdua tak bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

Lay dan Minseok hanyamengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Mereka bertiga lalu meminum kopi masing-masing, tak ada pembicaraan untuk beberapa menit. Lay meletakkan cangkirnya di tatakan lalu menjadi yang pertaa yang memecah keheningan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Wu sonsaengnim mana ya?"

Deg! Nama orang itu. Kenapa harus menyebut nama orang itu? Luhan jadi teringat peristiwa kemarin. Ketika orang itu mencoba memperkosanya. Luhan jadi malas mendengar nama orang itu. Luhan meletakkan cangkirnya dan berdiri, membuat Lay dan Minseok mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya.

"Kau mau kemana Luhan-ssi?" Tanya Minseok.

"Maaf, Aku akan kembali mengajar." Jawab Luhan sambil membungkuk. Luhan lalu meninggalkan ruang guru diiringi tatapan heran Lay dan Minseok.

Luhan berjalan sambil melamun. Matanya kosong menatap lantai koridor yang ia tapaki. Sebenarnya jam mengajarnya baru akan mulai 15 menit lagi, namun daripada mendengarkan obrolan Lay dan Minseok mengenai Kris, Luhan lebih baik menunggu dimanapun. Asal jangan disitu.

Tas jinjingnya ia ayunkan beriringan dengan langkah kakinya. Beberapa murid yang menyapanya pun hanya diberi senyum simpul dari wajah Luhan, bukan senyum ramah seperti biasanya. Ketika sampai di depan kelas yang akan ia ajar, Luhan hanya menunggu di luar sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok dan mendekap tas jinjingnya. Masih dalam keadaan melamun. Jika ia mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin, tubuhnya terasa bergetar. Luhan jadi merasa tak pantas untuk jadi guru. Luhan lalu mengerjapkan matanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Huh! Aku kenapa sih? Aku harus professional! Aku tidak boleh terlihat kacau di depan murid-muridku. Lupakan saja kejadian itu! Fighting Lu! Fighting!" Ujar Luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Luhan mendengar bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Luhan mengintip dari kaca pintu kelas untuk melihat siapakah guru yang sedang mengajar. Luhan merapikan pakaiannya,dan seketika itu Jung sonsaengnim keluar dari kelas. Jung sonsaengnim melemparkan senyuman pada Luhan yang Luhan balas dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menghormati yang lebih tua. Setelah Jung sonsaengnim menjauh, Luhan pun menarik nafas sekali, menghembusakannya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas.

Ia melihat satu-persatu wajah muridnya yang tampak bersemangat. Tanpa sadar, perasaan sedih Luhan seakan hilang dan tergantikan dengan semangat mengajar murid-muridnya. Mungkin itulah sumber semangat setiap guru. Tak perlu murid yang cerdas, guru hanya perlu murid yang memiliki semangat.

Ketika Luhan sudah berdiri di meja guru, Kai ketua kelas itu lalu memerintahkan untuk memberi salam pada Luhan.

"Selamat siang sonsaengnim." Sahut mereka bersamaan.

"Selamat siang juga" Balas Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Sonsaengnim!" seorang murid bermata bulat mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya Kyungsoo?"

"Apa kemarin terjadi sesuatu? Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu…" Tanya Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah khawatirnya.

Luhan tersenyum, ternyata muridnya mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kalian tidak usah memikirkannya. Sekarang kita fokus belajar ne?"

Murid bernama Kyungsoo itu mengangguk lucu sambil tersenyum lega. Namun sesaat setelahnya murid bernama Jongin yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Sonsaengnim!"

"Ya? Ada apa Jongin?"

"aku hanya mau bilang kalau kemarin sonsaengnim terlihat manis sekali saat menangis di punggung Oh Sehun KKKkkkk~"

Luhan langsung _sweatdrop _ketika semua muridnya malah ikut tertawa. Senyumnya berubah jadi senyum garing.

"Ya Jaga omonganmu Kai!" Sahut Kyungsoo sambil memukul kepala meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau cemburu sayang?" Goda Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Luhan hanya tertawamelihat kedua muridnya tengah bertengkar,dan Luhan rasamereka terlihat sangat manis. Hey! Ngomong-ngomong masalah Sehun, dimana anak itu?

"Baiklah anak-anak, aku akan memulai pelajaran. Tapi sebelumnya, ada yang tahu dimana Oh Sehun?"

Semuanya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Bisa Luhan tebak, sepertinya mereka bahkan tak menyadari kalau Sehun tidak ada.

"Jongin, Apa kau tahu dimana Sehun?" Tanya Luhan.

"Sepertinya dia masih tertidur sonsaengnim. Tadi pagi aku ketuk kamarnya tapi tidak ada yang menjawab." Jawab Jongin.

Luhan menghela nafas, dasar anak itu. Luhan pun membuka buku materi di hadapannya, bersiap untuk mengajar.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar-"

'srekk!' pintu kelas terdengar dibuka. Dan terlihatlah sosok Sehun dengan rambut yang tak beraturan tengah berdiri sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

"Oh Sehun? Kau terlambat masuk. Darimana saja kau ini?" Tegur Luhan yang lagi-lagi tak jadi mengajar.

"Maaf sonsaengnim, saya terlambat bangun."

Luhan menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya dan menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk agar bisa segera mengikuti pelajaran. Sehun segera berjalan ke bangkunya dan ia disambut dengan tawa Kai yang menertawai rambut berantakannya.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan, sekarang kita akan belajar menggambar sketsa. Gambarlah sketsa apapun yang kalian bisa, baik itu sketsa wajah, sketsa baju, atau sketsa bangunan. "Terang Luhan sambil membagikan kertas kosong.

Luhan bisa mendengar keluhan malas murid-muridnya yang tidak bisa menggambar. Dan Luhan memaklumi itu.

Setelah semuanya mendapat kertas masing-masing mereka mulai fokus dengan objek yang mereka gambar. Ada yang menggambar sambil mendengarkan musik, ada yang menggambar dengan wajah malas, ada juga yang tidak bisa diam saat menggambar –contohnya Jongin, bahkan ada yang tertidur –dan itu adalah Sehun.

"Oh Sehun! Jangan tidur dalam kelasku!" Tegur Luhan sambil kedua tangannya.

Sehun membuka matanya, lalu menggosok-gosoknya.

"Aku tidak bisa menggambar sonsaengnim…Hoam~" Jawab Sehun sambil menguap.

"Setidaknya kau harus menggambar agar aku bisa memberi nilai."

"Oke oke…" Sehun lalu mengeluarkan pensilnya.

Luhan lalu kembali fokus dengan kertas-kertas nilai dihadapannya. Ia sedang mengkalkulasikan nilai-nilai muridnya. Luhan tak sadar Jika ada sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya.

**.**

_ 'kriiiingg'_

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, artinya jam mengajar Luhan telah usai. Luhan pun melihat murid-muridnya tengah bersorak gembira. Ada juga yang mengeluh 'sketsaku belum selesai'.

"Baiklah, sekarang kumpulkan sketsa kalian sambil berjalan keluar. Kumpulkan yang tertib!" Sahut Luhan sambil memberesakan barang-barangnya.

Murid-muridnya pun satu persatu mengumpulkan kertas mereka sambil keluar kelas. Mereka berpamitan pada Luhan dan Luhan membalasnya dengan senyum atau sekedar dengan beberapa nasihat. Yang terakhir keluar kelas adalah Sehun. Di kelas itu tinggal Ia dan Luhan. Ia mengumpulkan kertasnya yang kosong. Dan membuat Luhan menggeram kesal.

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Luhan. "Aku duluan sonsaengnim~"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, sekarang tinggal ia sendiridi dalam ruangan kelas.

"Dasar pemalas, kalau memang tidak bisa gambar setidaknya gambar saja sebisanya. Tidak per-" gerutuan Luhan terhenti ketika tanpa sadar tangannya membalik sisi kertas Sehun dan melihat potret dirinya beberapa saat lalu yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas pekerjaannya tergambar dengan sempurna. Darah Luhan berdesir, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah semu. Apalagi ketika Luhan membaca tulisan tangan sehun yang berbunyi:

**_"Aku hanya bisa gambar ini. _**

**_Sebagai minta maaf, malam ini aku akan datang ke apartemenmu_**

**_.Sehun."_**

Luhan memegang dadanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup menunggu datangnya malam ini.

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Sehun tengah berjalan santai menuju asramanya sambil tak henti-hentinya menampakkan seringaiannya.

"malam ini, Kau akan resmi jadi milikku."

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~TBC~<strong>

**A/N:**

**Heyyoooo! Udah chapter 3 nih…**

**Maaf ya kalo banyak typo atau misalnya kalian ngerasa gak ngerti sama ceritanya atao ngerasa alurnya kecepetan, abis gimana yah? Di otak saya semuanya berjalan begitu cepat~**

**Oh ya, Saya mau ngejawabin pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah masuk ke redaksi /apa sih kamu/**

**Q: Sehun sengaja dikirim ke bumi?**

A: Yaps!

**Q: Tujuan Sehun dikirim ke bumi?**

A: Udah dijelasin kann? Cuma buat nge'itu' in doang kok~~

**Q: Sehun jadi anaknya Youngmin?**

A: SATU JUTA RUPIAAH! Ya benar!

**Q: Ngapain Coba Kris nyium-nyium Luhan?**

A: Yaahh namanya juga setan~ ditambah Luhannya imut begitu. Siapa yag gak tahan? (author juga mau Kkk~) /dibakar fans/

**Q: Sehun bukan manusia asli ya? Tapi nanti jadi manusia gak?**

A: Hmm gimana yah? Soal ini masih rahasia… hehehe

**Q: Sehun Alien? Ada kekuatan khususnya?**

A: bias dibilang gitu sih… kekuatannya ya angin

**Q: Selama di bumi Sehun tinggal dimana?**

A: Dia tinggal di asrama. Soalnya kan SM Boys High School punya asrama sendiri. Lagian Sehun harus menghemat anggaran selama tugas di bumi hohoho xD

**Yaah kira-kira itulah pertanyaan yang bisa saya jawab. Oh ya, maaf gabisa balesin review soalnya ada gangguan sama ffn di jaringan saya -,- **

**Oh ya! Ada kabar gembira untuk kita semua *nyanyi iklan kulit manggis***

**Minggu depan sudah ada NC-nya LOohhh! *tebar confetti* tidak ada NC uang kembali~ /apaan/**

**Yasudahlah… makasih buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, and review. Saya laminating nama kalian di hati saya *wink***

**…**

**Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn! I Love That Alien**

**Disclaimer: HUNHAN is not Mine, but the story is mine**

**Cast: Sehun x Luhan, and other cast**

**Rate: T – M**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning: Typos, YAOI aka Shounen Ai aka BL, NC**

**Jadi, buat yang gak suka YAOI. Tombol close ada dipojok kanan atas [X]**

**Story By: NaegaFanfan**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^o^**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa lama Luhan berkaca di cermin besar kamarnya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya benar-benar rapi. Ia berkaca sambil memutarkan badannya ke kanan atau ke kiri untuk melihat jika ada bajunya yang kusut. Berkali-kali ia menyisir rambutnya yang sedikit ikal itu agar terlihat rapi.

Tidak biasanya Luhan begini, biasanya ketika sampai apartemen ia hanya mengenakan pakaian seadanya dan cukup menyisir rambutnya sekali, toh tak akan ada yang melihatnya pikir Luhan. Tapi kali ini berbeda, akan ada muridnya mengunjungi apartemennya. Luhan harus tampil rapi bukan?

Luhan yang mengenakan sweater hijau muda bergambar rusa natal dengan celana putih sebatas lutut itu, akhirnya merasa bosan berkaca. Ia pun memutarkan tubuhnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setelah yakin dirinya benar-benar rapih, Luhan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan cemilan untuk Sehun nanti.

Sembari berjalan ke dapur, Luhan menatap jam dinding yang berada di ruang tamu. Pukul 18.00, sepertinya Sehun akan datang sekitar 1 jam lagi. Luhan pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju dapur untuk sekedar membuat cemilan sambil menunggu kedatangan Sehun.

**.**

**.**

Sehun masih berbaring di kamar asramanya. Cahaya oranye langit menjelang malam dari jendela memenuhi ruangannya. Sehun berbaring dengan tangan kanan di belakang kepala sedangkan tangan kirinya tengah memegang _pager_ berlayar kosong. Ia seakan meratapi rusaknya alat itu, satu-satunya alat yang bisa menghubungkan antara dirinya dengan planetnya.

Alat ini diberikan kepada semua tentara EXO planet yang sedang menjalankan misi untuk membantu jika ada kesulitan. Seperti Sehun saat ini, ia memiliki sesuatu yang harus di diskusikan mengenai misinya. Tapi jika alat ini rusak, bagaimana Sehun harus bertanya mengenai misinya? Sehun menghela nafas berat. Ia lalu menyimpan alat itu kembali ke nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya, ia pun bergumam.

"Sial. Malam ini aku akan menjalankan misiku, tapi aku sendiri masih ragu. Apa sebaiknya aku tetap menjalankan misiku?"

Sehun masih bingung dengan pilihannya. Masalahnya, Sehun baru sadar jika Luhan laki-laki setelah Sehun menjadikannya target. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sehun mengganti targetnya, tapi entahlah. Sehun tak tertarik jika harus mencari target baru.

Sehun yang tengah berbaring, tiba-tiba bangkit dari kasurnya. Akhirnya Sehun membuat keputusannya. Ia akan mencoba menanam benihnya pada Luhan, apapun yang terjadi. Apa salahnya mencoba? Sehun lalu berjalan menuju meja computer dan membuka _browser_ nya. Ia lalu menggerakkan jari-jarinya dan mengetik '**_bagaimana cara melakukan hubungan seksual sesama laki-laki'_**_._ Sehun coba mempelajari ini karena semasa pelatihan di EXO Planet, ia hanya mempelajari cara berhubungan lelaki dan perempuan.

Browsernya pun menampilkan banyak blog dan jurnal yang memuat informasi tentang pencariannya. Sehun menggerakan _pointer mouse_nya ke atas dan ke bawah untuk mencari blog yang tepat. Sampai akhirnya ia membuka salah satu blog. Tanpa menunggu lama, layar komputernya telah menampilkan blog dengan latar belakang warna ungu dengan judul informasi **_'cara melakukan hubungan seksual untuk pasangan gay baru' _**ditambah dengan berbagai 'ilustrasi' yang menarik.

Sehun dengan cepat membaca semua isi blog itu dan mengingat semuanya di dalam ingatannya. Sampai akhirnya ia selesai membaca dan akhir dari postingan itu menyajikan video. Sehun pun akhirnya memutar video itu, ia menonton video pergulatan panas itu dengan wajah datar yang menunjukkan ia sedang mempelajarinya dengan penuh konsentrasi.

_ 'dok…dok…dok…'_

Pintu kamar Sehun diketuk oleh seseorang di luar sana. Namun Sehun tak mendengarnya karena suara ketukan itu tenggelam oleh suara desahan dan suara derit kasur dari dalam video itu. Sehun tetap menonton video itu dengan penuh konsentrasi. Sedangkan orang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun mulai kesal menunggu sang empunya kamar membukakan pintu. Akhirnya orang itu mencoba membuka kenop pintu kamar Sehun dan voilla… kamarnya tak terkunci. Jongin pun menyengir mendapati kamar Sehun tak terkunci. Ia pun memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah mengendap-ngendap, ia berniat mengejutkan kawannya itu. Namun baru saja Jongin 3 kali melangkah, Jongin berhenti sejenak sambil mengerutkan dahinya, telinganya mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing. Cengiran Jongin semakin lebar ketika ia mendengar kata 'oh – Ah' dan sebagainya.

"Kkk~ Bocah itu suka begituan ternyata…" Jongin pun melanjutkan mengendap-ngendapnya dan..

'DARRR!'

Teriak Jongin tepat di telinga Sehun. Sehun dengan reflex langsung menonjok wajah Jongin tepat di hidungnya. Sehun yang menyadari itu adalah Jongin langsung berbalik dan meminta maaf.

"Ya Jongin! Mian…"

"Sial Kau Sehun, kau mau buat hidungku tambah pesek eoh?" gerutu Jongin sambil memegangi hidungnya.

Sehun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya melihat Jongin tengah kesakitan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hun, Kau suka juga nonton yang begituan? Hehe…" Tanya Jongin yang terkekeh sambil menyikut Sehun ala 'if u know what I mean'.

"Aku baru kali ini menonton video seperti ini. Memang kenapa?" Jawab Sehun dengan wajah datar.

"kau bohong… hahaha! Pasti kau sering nonton yang begituan. Sudahlah kawan… kita ini laki-laki. Tidak usah menutupi kebiasaan seperti ini." Jongin menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun. Sedangkan yang ditepuk hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Tunggu Jongin, Kalau kau sering nonton video seperti ini, berarti kau sudah mengerti caranya?"

Jongin mengangguk bangga dengan tangan yang menyilang di dadanya.

"Jelaskan caranya " Pinta Sehun.

"Wow… kawan, memang kau tidak tau cara melakukannya?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Aku hanya tau cara melakukan hubungan dengan perempuan. Kalau dengan laki-laki, aku belum tahu." Jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Ohoho… Jadi maksudmu hubungan gay." Jongin berjalan merangkul Sehun "Kau bertaya pada orang yang tepat kawan…"

Dan saat-saat selanjutnya hanya ada suara Jongin yang dengan sangat antusias menjelaskan tentang kegiatan ini-itu dan Sehun yang berusaha mencerna penjelesan Jongin dengan wajah datar.

**.**

Pukul 21.00,

Luhan bersender malas di sofa sambil terus memindah-mindahkan saluran TV. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal karena yang katanya mau datang, nyatanya hingga semalam ini belum juga datang. Kacau sudah penampilan yang sejak beberapa jam lalu ia terus rapihkan di depan cermin. Rusa di _sweater_nya pun tampak kusut sama seperti si pemakai. Jam 21.00 biasanya merupakan jam tidur Luhan jika ia tidak memiliki banyak pekerjaan. Dan saat ini Luhan memang tak punya pekerjaan, harusnya ia bisa tidur di ranjangnya yang empuk saat ini, jika bukan karena menunggu Sehun yang belum juga datang.

Luhan lagi-lagi menatap jam dindingnya, 21.10. Luhan mendesah kesal sambil menekan tombol '_off'_ pada _remote tv_nya. Luhan berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil menggerutu.

"Dasar murid bodoh, dia bilang mau datang. Kalau memang tidak akan datang, jangan bilang mau datang! Jika besok pagi dia minta maaf, tak akan aku maafkan!"

Luhan pun mengganti pakaian –hasil berlama-lama di depan cermin-nya dengan piyama lengan pendek bergambar rusa coklat. Ia lalu menenggelamkan dirinya di kasur empuk berselimutkan selimut hangat sambil memeluk bantal guling kesayangannya.

Luhan pun menyalakan lampu tidurnya dan bersiap tidur. Namun Bel apartemennya berbunyi dan sukses membuat Luhan harus kembali membuka matanya.

"Aishhh… Siapa itu?" Gerutu Luhan yang langsung menyingkirkan selimutnya sambil menyalakan lampu.

Dan bel itu kembali berbunyi membuat Luhan mau tidak mau harus keluar untuk melihatnya. Luhan mengenakan sandal rumah hangatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Luhan mengintip dari lubang pintu untuk melihat siapa yang ada di luar sana. Dan matanya menangkap ada Sehun di luar sana.

"Cih… Anak itu. Huh! Tak akan kubuka~" Ujar Luhan sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menuju kamar.

Namun bel itu kembali berbunyi, bahkan ketika Luhan sudah kembali menenggelamkan dirinya di atas kasur.

'_ting tong…ting tong…ting tong…ting tong…'_

Bunyi itu kini terus-terusan berbunyi dan Luhan mendengus kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Aissshh Anak itu! Berisik sekali!" Luhan pun bangkit dari kasurnya dan kembali berjalan ke pintu apartemennya.

Bunyi bel apartemennya terus berbunyi seakan tak akan berhenti sampai Luhan membuka pintunya.

'_cklek'_

"Ada Apa eoh?" Tanya Luhan sinis ketika pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Sehun yang sudah berhenti memencet bel.

"Aku sudah janji akan kemari kan?" Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak lihat ini jam berapa?" Sahut Luhan sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sehun diam tidak menjawab sambil memandangi wajah Luhan intens. Luhan yang merasa tak mendapat jawaban lalu mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir Sehun.

"Kau bisa datang besok lagi Sehun, Aku mau tidur."

Luhan menutup pintunya, namun Sehun menahannya dengan ujung sepatunya.

"Sonsaengnim, tidak bisakah kau menghargai tamu?" Tanya Sehun sambil membuka kembali pintu apartemen Luhan.

Luhan tidak bisa menutup pintu itu karena dorongan Sehun sangat kuat. Akhirnya entah sejak kapan Sehun sudah masuk dan pintu apartemen Luhan kembali tertutup. Dan entah sejak kapan pula Luhan sedah bersender di tembok dengan Sehun yang menatapnya dari jarak 2 cm.

Tubuh Luhan kaku, entah kenapa matanya tak mau berhenti menatap mata Sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah datar dan dingin.

"Se-Sehun?" Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"K-Kenapa menatapku s-seperti itu?"

Sehun malah tertawa pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau butuh pelajaran tata krama…" Sehun mengusap garis rahang Luhan dengan Lembut, "Luhan.."

Jantung Luhan tercekat. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Ia bisa merasakan darahnya mengalir dengan sangat deras di dalam sana. Luhan merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya dan tentu saja dengan Sehun. Sehun tampak berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Ia tampak sedikit emm… mengintimidasi?

"Eh.. panggil aku s-sonsaengnim, bodoh" protes Luhan di saat-saat kritisnya seperti ini.

Sehun lalu mengerahkan telunjuknya ke bibir Luhan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya untuk berbisik ke Luhan,

"Ssst… Kau panggil aku apa tadi? Bodoh?" Tanya Sehun yang memberikan tatapan membunuh dari jarak sedekat itu.

Luhan diam tak menjawab, matanya membulat ketakutan. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil. Sangat kecil, nyaris tak terlihat mengangguk. Melihat itu Sehun hanya tertawa pelan dengan suara berat.

"kau benar-benar butuh pelajaran tata krama, Luhan." Sahut Sehun yang langsung memagut bibir Luhan dengan kasar.

Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget dan berusaha meronta, namun kedua tangannya langsung dikunci oleh cengkraman kuat tangan Sehun. Luhan juga berusaha membuang kepalanya untuk melapaskan bibir Sehun, namun apa daya. Bibir Sehun selalu berhasil menyusul elakan Luhan. Luhan akhirnya tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Sehun menciumi bibir Luhan dengan kasar. Tak hanya menciumi, Sehun kini menjilatinya dengan kasar dan juga menggigitinya. Sehun menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari posisi yang tepat. Sehun terus mencumbui Luhan dengan nafas yang semakin memburu.

"Hmmphh.." Luhan bersuara tertahan oleh pagutan Sehun.

Luhan kehabisan nafas, ia menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dengan sangat kuat hingga ciuman Sehun terlepas. Setelah itu Luhan berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, setelah Sehun langsung kembali meraup bibir Luhan dengan menggigitnya dan menghadapkannya kembali tepat ke depan.

Luhan kali ini tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya seakan membeku, apalagi ketika ia merasakan bibirnya mulai merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Sehun. Namun Sehun kesal karena Luhan tak kunjung membuka mulutnya, Luhan hanya diam bagaikan patung. Sehun akhirnya harus menghentikan kegiatan mencumbunya.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang menunduk dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Sehun memegang dagu Luhan dan mengangkatnya.

"Pelajaran pertama, Jika ada tamu ingin masuk… Maka kau harus membukakan pintu masuknya Luhan~" jelas Sehun dengan nada seduktif dan kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan.

Sehun kembali memagut bibir Luhan, Ia tarikdengan lembut bibir Luhan yang sudah sangat memerah itu dengan giginya. Namun Luhan tetap saja tak membuka mulutnya. Sehun terpaksa harus kembali menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Bukankah sudah ku jelaskan, Luhan? Buka pintu masuknya. Kau mengerti?" Tanya Sehun sedikit menggeram sambil mengelus wajah Luhan. Luhan dengan takut hanya mengangguk.

Sehun pun langsung menyosor bibir Luhan dan langsung menjilatinya. Lidahnya menekan-nekan bibir Luhan. Luhan pun dengan perlahan mencoba membuka bibirnya, begitu sedikit terbuka Sehun langsung mendorong seluruh lidahnya masuk dan menjilati permukaan lidah Luhan yang masih diam tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Lidahnya menyusuri barisan gigi Luhan dan terkadang menghisap saliva Luhan yang terkesan mans di lidah Sehun. Luhan merasa ganjil pada mulutnya, namun demi apapun Luhan tak bisa menolak keganjilan ini. Ini pertama kalinya lidah orang lain masuk begitu intens di dalam mulutnya.

Lama-kelamaan, naluri Luhan seakan menyuruhnya untuk menggerakan lidahnya. Luhan pun memberanikan diri mengeluarkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Sehun. Sehun yang sadar akan pergerakan Luhan dengan sengaja menghisap lidah itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Ehmm..mhh.." Tanpa sadar Luhan mengeluarkan desahan tertahannya yang otomatis membuat Sehun yang mendegarnya merasa terangsang.

"Kau belajar dengan cepat, Luhan…" Puji Sehun yang melepaskan cumbuannya sambil melemparkan senyuman manis nan mengintimidasi. Luhan hanya tersipu sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Sehun menggendong tubuh mungil Luhan ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya menuju sofa ruang tamu. Luhan tak berani menatap wajah Sehun dari dalam gendongannya. Luhan menatap kearah lain, entahlah ia merasa malu saat ini.

Sehun pun langsung membaringkan tubuh luhan terlentang dengan lembut. Setelahnya, Sehun berjongkok di sebelah wajah Luhan sambil memandangi wajahnya dengan tatapan memuja.

"S-Sehun…" Luhan kali ini bersuara, semenjak tadi ia hanya terdiam karena bingung dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Hm?" respon Sehun sambil terus menatap wajah Luhan.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau membuatku bersemangat Lu…" Jawab Sehun lembut.

"Panggil aku sonsaengnim, Hun…" ingat Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak tidak… Dalam permainan ini, Aku adalah Sehun dan kau hanyalah Luhan. "

"Tapi Hun-"

"Ssstt.. tidak ada tapi. Ikuti saja permainan Sehun dan kau akan temukan surgamu Luhan."

Sehun melepas kemeja yang ia pakai dan melemparkannya ke lantai sehingga menampakan tubuh _topless_ nya yang dihiasi _abs_.

"Oh ya… ini caraku meminta maaf karena aku menggambar dengan buruk tadi siang…"

Sehun lalu menaiki tubuh mungil Luhan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher jenjang Luhan. Ia menghisapi aroma tubuh khas Luhan, lalu berlanjut menciuminya. Luha merasakan lehernya mulai basah oleh saliva Sehun ketika ia mulai menjilati leher Luhan. Luhan mendesah kesakitan ketika dengan sengaja Sehun menggigit lehernya.

"Ahh…!"

"Sakit Lu?" Tanya Sehun berbisik.

Luhan mengangguk sambil meringis kesakitan,

"Itu tadi tanda dariku jika kau milikku. Tidak akan ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku. Dan itu berarti termasuk si Wu sialan itu. Kau mengerti?" dan Luhan kembali hanya mengaggukkan wajahnya.

Sehun melanjutkan mencumbui leher luhan. Tangannya kanannya yang tak dipakai menumpu tubuhnya ia gunakan untuk melepas kancing piyama Luhan. Luhan hanya diam merasakan lehernya dicumbui hingga akhirnya ia merasakan lidah Sehun sudah menjilati dadanya yang sudah tak tertutup piyama.

"Ahhh..hhh..uh.." Luhan sedikit menggeliat geli ketika lidah Sehun menjilat memutari nipple merah mudanya.

Selagi menjilat dan menghisap nipple Luhan, tangan Sehun bergerak menuju celana Luhan. Ia menarik turun celana tidur Luhan dan menyelipkan tangan kanannya kedalam celana dalam Luhan. Luhan kembali mendesah bebas ketika Sehun memegang erat juniornya. Sehun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dan mengelus-ngelus junior Luhan. Sehun bisa merasakan junior Luhan mulai mengeras. Tangan Sehun terasa terjepit oleh junior Luhan dan celana dalam Luhan yang semakin sesak ruangnya. Dengan cepat Sehun mengeluarkan tangannya dan menarik turun celana dalam Luhan. Dengan cepat Sehun kembali mengelus junior Luhan. Hingga Sehun merasakan junior Luhan sudah mulai berkedut-kedut.

"Ohhh … Hhunn~ ak-kku inginh kencing..hhh" Ujar Luhan dalam geliat tubuhnya terbata-bata ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di juniornya.

Sehun tertawa kecil, targetnya ini memang benar-benar polos ternyata. Sehun mengubah elusannya menjadi urutan kuat pada junior Luhan. Luhan menggeliat semakin tak terkendali, belum lagi desahannya yang terbata-bata. Sehun benar-benar puas melihat targetnya dalam keadaan sangat menggairahkan di bawahnya.

"Ahhh-hh.. H-hentikan Hunhh… Ak-ku mau kenci-ng du –luhh"

"Keluarkan saja Lu~" Ujar Sehun sambil mempercepat urutan tangannya.

"Ahh H-hunn… Aaahhhh~"

'_crottt_'

Luhan mengeluarkan spermanya yang menyemprot ke perut Sehun yang ada diatasnya. Luhan melemas dan pandangannya kabur. Tubuhnya masih sedikit tersentak-sentak seiring menyemburnya sperma dari juniornya.

Tubuh Luhan merasakan nikmat. Entah apa ini namanya, tapi Luhan baru sekali ini merasakannya. Jika dipikir-pikir, mungkin ini adalah kali kedua Luhan mengeluarkan spermanya setelah yang pertama adalah ketika ia mengalami mimpi basah ketika masa sekolah menengah pertamanyan dulu. Luhan baru merasakan nikmatnya mengeluarkan sperma.

"Kau menikmatinya Lu?" Tanya Sehun lembut sambil membersihkan perutnya.

"i-iya. K-kenapa tadi terasa enak Hun?" Tanya Luhan yang masih lemas.

"itulah seks Lu. Sekarang aku yang akan mengeluarkan spermaku. Dan Kau harus membantuku.."

Sehun mengerjap tak mengerti,

"Maksudmu, aku juga hanya harus mengurut juniormu seperti yang kau lakukan padaku kan?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak hanya itu Lu, masih ada lagi yang harus kau lakukan padaku. Dan aku juga akan mengeluarkan spermaku seperti kau tadi, tapi bukan diluar…"

"Lalu dimana?" Tanya Luhan sambil memiringkan wajahnya yang sangat menggairahkan itu.

Sehun pun membuka paha Luhan dan mengusap hole Luhn dengan jarinya, "Aku akan mengeluarkannya disini…"

Luhan hanya diam mengerti, namun ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat sperma Sehun keluar. Sehun yang melihat kebingungan Luhan akhirnya tersenyum sambil mengelus wajahnya.

"Lakukan saja apa yang aku suruh, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun pun membangunkan Luhan dari posisinya. Ia menyuruh Luhan membuka seluruh pakaiannya, dan Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kini keduanya sudah sempurna telanjang. Luhan sedikit malu ketika melihat junior Sehun yang besar itu kini menggantung di depan matanya. Sehun pun duduk di sofa sambil membuka kedua pahanya. Ia menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk dilantai diantara kedua pahanya.

"Sekarang masukkan juniorku kedala mulutmu. Dan lakukanlah sesukamu Lu~" perintah Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Luhan.

Awalnya Luhan takut salah. Ia juga merasa malu melihat junior orang lain sedekat ini. Tapi Luhan juga penasaran dengan hal yang belum pernah ia coba sebelumnya. Dengan perlahan, tangan kanannya menggenggam junior Sehun yang belum menegang sempurna. Ia lalu menggerakan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah junior Sehun. Sehun pun mulai merasa nyaman.

Luhan terbelalak ketika junior Sehun bertambah panjang dan semakin keras, Luhan lalu berinisiatif untuk memasukan junior Sehun kedalam mulutnya. Luhan yang takut salah awalnya hanya menjilat-jilat ujung junior Sehun. Namun Sehun menarik kepala Luhan hingga juniornya menabrak pangkal tenggorokan Luhan dan sukses membuat Luhan terbatuk-batuk dalam kulumannya. Sehun yang gemas melihat Luhan hanya terbatuk-batuk tanpa kunjung bergerak akhirnya memaju mundurkan kepala Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Awalnya Luhan kesulitan karena ia masih terbatuk-batuk, namun lama kelamaan akhirnya Luhan dapat menyesuaikannya. Setelah Luhan bergerak teratur, Sehun melepaskan kedua tangannya dan membiarkan Luhan bekerja sendiri.

Luhan pun menjalankan nalurinya sebagai manusia. Sembari memaju mundurkan mulutnya, Luhan juga menggerakan lidah dalamnya. Hal itu sukses membuat Sehun menggeram nikmat. Tak jarang Luhan menyedot precum di ujung junior Sehun. Tangan Luhan pun mulai bergerak mengelus _twin balls _Sehun.

Sehun pun tak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya. Juniornya benar-benar ingin segera memuntahkan spermanya. Lagipula lebih cepat Sehun memuntahkan spermanya, itu artinya Sehun akan cepat kembali ke planet. Akhirnya Sehun pun bangkit dan embuat juniornya terlepas dari mulut Luhan. Luhan masih mendongak dengan mulut terbuka seolah mulut bayi yang mencari susu ibunya.

Belum sempat Luhan bertanya, tubuhnya kini tengah digendong oleh Sehun menuju kamarnya. Sehun langsung melemparkan tubuh telanjang Luhan ke kasur. Sehun langsung berlutut di atas Luhan dan membuka kedua pada Luhan dengan Kasar. Tentu saja Luhan mengeluh sakit.

"Ahh… Sehun. Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

"Aku ingin hole mu Lu~" Jawab Sehun sambil mengocok juniornya sendiri dengan sangat cepat.

Tanpa melakukan peregangan pada hole Luhan terlebih dahulu, Sehun langsung memasukan juniornya yang sangat panjang itu dengan sedikit kasar. Apalagi ketika juniornya sulit masik akibat hole Luhan yang sangat sempit.

"Ah! Ss-Sehun… Sakit!" Teriak Luhan sambil menggenggam sprai kasurnya.

"Ohh Ahh Tahan Lu~ Holemu terlalu sempit Sshh.." ujar Sehun sambil berusaha memaju-mundurkan juniornya yang sulit masuk dengan tergesa dan sedikit kasar.

"T-tapi ini sakit …" keluh Luhan yang mulai berkaca-kaca ketika holenya terasa seperti disobek.

Akhirnya Junior Sehun masuk seluruhnya. Namun Sehun merasa kesulitan ketika akan menggerakan pinggulnya, sebab hole Luhan menjepit erat juniornya.

"Sial Lu! Aku sulit bergerak"

Luhan tak menjawab, ia hanya menangis sambil mendesah kesakitan. Hole Luhan terasa ganjal dan penuh. Sangat sakit rasanya, apalagi ketika Sehun tak menyerah untuk menggerakan juniornya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya junior Sehun dapat bergerak. Sehun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan merasakan dinding rektum Luhan mengurut juniornya.

"Asshh… Hole mu nikmat Lu~" Puji Sehun yang semakin keras menghentakkan pinggulnya.

Sedangkan dibawah sana, Luhan hanya menangis. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah hentakan demi hentakan yang sangat menyakitkan. Sehun melihat Luhan menangis, ada yang salah dengan Luhan.

"Kau menangis Lu?" Tanya Sehun yang memperlambat hentakannya.

Luhan tak menjawab dan hanya menangis sambil menggigit jari jempolnya. Sehun tahu, Luhan pasti kesakitan. Ia tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Jongin

'_Seks itu bukan mengenai kenikmatan satu pihak. Tapi kedua pihak harus saling merasakannya.'_

"Lu, ini memang sakit pada awalnya. Tapi karena kau mengikuti permainanku dengan baik, sesuai janjiku, kau akan temukan surgamu."

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun menyeka air mata Luhan dengan jarinya. Lalu Sehun kembali mempercepat hetakkannya. Bedanya, kali ini Sehun berusaha menemukan prostat Luhan. Tangannya pun meraih junior Luhan yang sedikit menegangdan mengocoknya sesuai tempo hetakan pinggulnya.

"Ahhh …ohh…" Desah Luhan.

Sehun menyeringai, akhirnya ia temukan titik kenikmatan Luhan. Sehun mempercepat dan menguatkan hentakkannya pada titik tersebut, pekerjaan tangannya pada junior Luhan pun terus ia percepat. Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama mendesah tak karuan dengan nafas yang memburu. Derit pegas kasur juga ikut meramaikan suasana kamar Luhan.

"Ahhh Hhunn… Aku mau keluar." Desah Luhan tak karuan.

"Aku juga Lu… Ohh "

_ 'Crrttt! Crrt! Crrttt!' _

Sperma Sehun memenuhi hole Luhan sedangkan sperma Luhan menyembur kemana-mana. Luhan langsung lemas dengan tubuh yang sedikit mengejang. Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya dan cairan putih kental sebagaian keluar dari dalam hole Luhan. Sehun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Luhan dan menciumi bibir Luhan berkali-kali secara halus.

Luhan yang masih dalam keadaan mengangkang lansung tertidur ketika rasa lemas dan kantuk mendera tubuhnya. Sehun pun membenarkan posisi kaki Luhan dan menyelimutinya. Sehun sendiri tak langsung tertidur,

"Benihku sudah masuk, tinggal menunggu beberapa hari hingga aku bisa memastikan benih itu tumbuh dengan baik."

Sehun pun ikut menyusul Luhan ke alam mimpi.

**.**

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya silau oleh sinar matahari yang mamasuki kamarnya. Tangan kanannya meraih jam di nakas sampingnya dengan malas. Pukul 07.00, belum terlambat untuk pergi mengajar. Luhan menaruh kembali jam itu di tempatnya dan menyingkirkan selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhnya sampai leher. '_srakk' _ dan Luhan merasa dingin mendera tubuhnya. Luhan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Tunggu! Luhan tak merasakan ada kain menutupi tubuhnya. Luhan menunduk dan melihat tubuh bawahnya,

"Aaaaaaaakk!" Pekik Luhan sambil kembali menarik selimutnya ketika sadar tubuhnya sepenuhya naked. Namun sesaat setelahnya Luhan merasakan rasa ngilu yang berasal dari bagian bawahnya, holenya.

"Ahh Appo~" Luhan kebali meringis kesakitan.

Sehun terbangun karena teriakan Luhan tadi. Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Masih dalam keadaan setengah tertidur Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang tampak meringis.

"Ada apa Lu?"

Luhan merubah ekspresi kesakitannya menjadi ekspresi kaget dalam seketika ketika ia menyadari ada suara Sehun di sampingnya. Ia memutar kepalanya menghadap Sehun dan kembali berteriak, namun sial Luhan yang panik malah jatuh dari kasurnya dengan selimu itu tertarik jatuh membelit tubuhnya.

'_brakk' _

Luhan terjatuh dengan posisi pantat mendarat terlebih dahulu, sakitnya bukan main. Sehun langsung berdiri untuk membantu Luhan.

"Lu~ Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil membuka lilitan selimut Luhan.

"YA! Kau mau apa eoh?" Teriak Luhan ketika lilitan selimut itu mulai terbuka seluruhnya dan hampir menampakkan tubuh nakednya.

"tentu saja membantumu keluar…" Jawab Sehun yang tak berhenti membuka lilitan selimut.

Lilitan terakhir, Luhan menahan tangan Sehun dengan cepat agar tubuhnya tidak terekspos di depan Sehun. Sehun tentu saja bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan bingung.

"Kau pikir kau bisa melihat tubuh polosku eoh?" Luhan menyentak sinis sambil berusaha berdiri sendiri. Sehun membiarkan Luhan berdiri dan mendudukan dirinya di kasur. Setelahnya Sehun ikut mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Luhan yang tengah memegangi selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Tak perlu kau tutupi Lu~" Rayu Sehun sambil merangkul bahu Luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Luhan.

Luhan menggeliat menolak namun tetap saja Sehun menariknya kembali.

"Karena aku sudah melihatnya tadi malam…"

'_Deg!_' Luhan membulatkan matanya. Tiba-tiba otaknya memutar kembali kejadian semalam. Ketika dirinya… Aish! Memalukan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau lakukan hal seperti itu padaku?!" bentak Luhan yang berteriak berusaha menyembunyikan rasa canggungnya.

"Karena kau menggiurkan Lu…"

"Tapi aku kesakitan, Bodoh!" keluh Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Sehun tertawa melihat ulah Luhan yang marah dengan sangat manis.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan? Hahaha" goda Sehun sambil mencium bibir Luhan dengan cepat lalu berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"YAA! Kemari kau bodoh! Ahh Appo~~" Teriak Luhan yang berusaha menyusul Sehun dengan tertatih-tatih.

**.**

"Hey Kawan!" sapa Jongin sambil menepuk pundak Sehun dari belakang bangkunya/

"Hey." Balas Sehun.

"Jadi, bagaimana malammu?" Taya Jongin sambil terkekeh.

"Hmm Lumayan. Penjelasanmu lumayan membantu."

"Hohoho tentu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, pasanganmu siapa sih Hun?"

Sehun diam tak menjawab. Tak lama Luhan memasuki kelas dengan jalan yang tertatih-tatih sambil memsang wajah kesal yang manis. Sehun melirik kearah Luhan sambil tersenyumdan kembali menatap Jongin seolah mengatakan 'dengan orang yang sedang berjalan itu'. Jongin membulatkan matanya sampai sebulat mata Kyungsoo. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Kai menarik Sehun dan berbisik sambil sesekali melihat siapa tahu ada yang mendengar.

"Oh man! Jangan bilang kau melakukannya dengan…"

Sehun mengangguk bangga dan melepaskan dirinya dari Jongin. Tak lama Jongin malah tertawa keras sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun.

"Huahaha… Kau sangat beruntung kawan! Tapi kenapa ia terihat kesal Hun?"

"dia bilang dia kesakitan…" jawab Sehun pelan.

"Oh no… jangan-jangan kau melakukannya dengan kasar." Kai bertanya dengan nada menyelidik.

Sehun mengangguk "habisnya aku harus cepat-cepat melakukannya,"

"Kau bodoh Hun! Lakukanlah pelan-pelan. Jangan karena kau cepat-cepat ingin melakukannya. Kau harus jantan Hun"

Sehun diam tak memberikan respon. Apalagi tampaknya pelajaran Luhan akan segera dimulai. Namun ada yang aneh dari Luhan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan sepertinya keringat dingin membasahi dahinya. Tubuhnya tampak tak stabil, seperti akan terjatuh.

"Ah maaf anak-anak, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengajar hari ini. Annyeong" Ucap Luhan sambil berlari keluar menutupi mulutnya.

Murid-murid saling bertukar pandang bingung. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang langsug berlari keluar menyusul Luhan.

"Dia sakit Hun?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"Entahlah, tadi pagi dia masih baik-baik saja." Jawab Sehun tanpa ekspressi.

Tiba –tiba pinu kelas kembali terbuka dan terlihat sosok Kyungsoo yang berari ke bangkunya smabil membawa botol minumnya dan tissue. Kai langsung bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau kemana sayang?"

"Luhan sonsaengnim sedang muntah di depan kelas musik." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil kembali berlari keluar kelas.

Kai dan Sehun sama sama terbelalak kaget. Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Hun… jangan-jangan Luhan sonsaengnim…"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**OMAYGATTT ini NC-an Lahhh *tampar pipi sendiri***

**Saya bikin apa sih? Maaf kalo kurang hot atau gak hot sama sekali T.T abisnya hanya seginilah batas yadong saya *nangis di pundak Sehun* /dibakar reader/**

**Yaudahlah yaa, yg penting saya udah penuhin janji saya untuk NC di chapter ini Hehe xD**

**Oh ya, saya mau jawabin pertanyaan yang udah saya rangkum:**

**Q: Di EXO Planet ga ada cewek?**

**A: Gaada, makanya buat nerusin keturunan mereka, mereka pake wanita manca planet /apaan?/**

**Q: Emang bener tugas Sehun Cuma buat nge'itu'in doang? Bukan buat nge-invansi manusia?**

**A: Iya, cuman buat nge'itu'in doang. Misi EXO Planet murni cuman buat bikin keturunan kok~ **

**Q: Manfaatin Lulu ajah?**

**A: Awalnya sih gitu… tapi gatau deh kesononya :3**

**Q: fungsi makhluk sejenis Sehun dilatih gitu buat apa? Terus kalo anaknya cewe gimana? Dilatih di EXO planet juga?**

**A: Makhluk sejenis Sehun tuh emang dilatih buat bikin keturunan. Dan anak hasil benih mereka gak ada cewe, tapi cowo semua /jangan tanya kenapa hehe/**

**Q: Kalo sehun udah naruh benihnya di luhan, luhan dibunuh dong?**

**A: Itu masih rahasia ^^**

**Q: ini bakalan NC?**

**A: Iyaaa *tebar bunga* **

**Q: Ini M-preg?**

**A: M-preg gak Yaa? Liat aja ntar**

**Q: Luhannya hamil?**

**A: Menurut kalian? Hehe xD**

**Q: Kris itu sekedar suka Luhan atau Cuma nafsu aja?**

**A: Kris sebenernya emang suka sama Luhan, tapi nafsu juga iya. Karena suka doang gak asik men /apasih/**

**Q: Kris udah nyerah buat ngerasain Luhan Belom?**

**A: Kayanya belom deh, namanya juga perjuangan. Mari kita nantikan aksi-aksi Kris selanjutnya x3**

**Q: Nanti Sehun bakalan suka sama Luhan?**

**A: Karena saya baik. Nanti saya pelet Sehun deh biar suka sama saya –ralat- Luhan.**

**Yosh! Segitulah kira-kira pertanyaan yang bisa dijawab. Maapin yak ga bisa bales review kalian, abisnya ada banyak sesuatu yang terjadi di akhir tahun ini, jadi Cuma sempet ngetik-publish dan baca review kalian. Jeongmal Mianhe T.T**

**Yaudah deh, Thanks buat yang udah baca, fav, and follow. Terutama untuk para reviewer, kalian semangat saya *nangis bahagia***

**SELAMAT BERLIBURRRRR dan SELAMAT TAUN BARU YAA /belom juga/**

**For next Chapter, Review again please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Damn! I Love That Alien**

**Disclaimer: HUNHAN is not Mine, but the story is mine**

**Cast: Sehun x Luhan, and other cast**

**Rate: T – M**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning: Typos, YAOI aka Shounen Ai aka BL, NC**

**Jadi, buat yang gak suka YAOI. Tombol close ada dipojok kanan atas [X]**

**Story By: NaegaFanfan**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

Sehun dan Jongin berlari keluar kelas menyusul Kyungsoo dengan sekuat tenaga. Tinggal belok kanan dan mereka akan sampai di depan kelas musik. Setelah jarak ke ruang musik semakin dekat, Sehun dapat menangkap sosok Luhan yang tengah tertunduk lesu dengan tangan yang menumpu tubuhnya pada wastafel depan ruang musik. Terlihat pula Kyungsoo yang tengah mengurut tengkuk Luhan sambil sesekali menyodorkan tissue.

"Ini sonsaengnim, minumlah dulu. " Tawar Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan botol air minumnya.

Luhan mengangguk dan mengambil botol minum Kyungsoo. Ia meneguk air itu untuk menghilangkan rasa amis pada mulutnya setelah mengeluarkan muntahan tadi. Tak lama Sehun dan Jongin sudah berada bersama mereka dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

"Kau kenapa sonsaengnim?" Tanya Sehun sambil memegang pundak Luhan seolah mengecek keadaan sonsaengnimnya.

Luhan menangkis kedua tangan Sehun lalu memberika _deathglare-_nya. Sehun pun melepaskan pegangan pada pundaknya.

"Kau kenapa sonsaengnim? Kau sakit?" Tanya Sehun lagi menuntut.

Luhan hanya menarik perlahan tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin bingung. Kyungsoo sekarang beralih memegang pundak Luhan dan menuntunnya menuju UKS tak banyak bicara, mungkin perutnya masih merasa mual. Kyungsoo pun tak banyak bertanya, ia paham Luhan sonsaengnim pasti ingin istirahat di UKS.

"Hun, kenapa sonsaengnim muntah-muntah ya?" Tanya Jongin sambil menepuk pundak Sehun.

Sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya mengindikan bahu tidak tahu.

"Sebaiknya kita susul mereka ke UKS" ajak Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah meninggalkan Jongin beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Permisi dokter Kim…" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengetuk pintu UKS.

Dokter Kim pun menengok kearah pintu dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah menuntun Luhan. Dokter Kim pun berlari dan ikut membantu Kyungsoo menuntun Luhan menuju kasur.

"Apa yang terjadi Kyungsoo?" Tanya dokter Kim pada Kyungsoo setelah membaringkan Luhan di kasur.

"Entahlah dok, tadi pagi ketika akan mengajar, Luhan sonsaengnim terlihat sangat pucat. Akhirnya ia bilang ia tidak akan mengajar dan bergegas keluar kelas. Aku menyusulnya dan mendapati sonsaengnim sedang muntah di wastafel depan ruang musik…" Jelas Kyungsoo panjang.

Dokter Kim mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia mengambil thermometer dan stetoskop dari meja kerjanya untuk memeriksa keadaan Luhan yang tengah terbaring setengah sadar.

_ 'Brakk!'_

Dokter Kim dan Kyungsoo langsung menoleh kearah pintu ketika mendengar pintu itu dibuka dengan kasar. Sehun dan Jongin.

"Mana Luhan sonsaengnim?" Tanya Sehun yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari Kyungsoo.

"bisakah anda tenang? Ini ruang perawatan…" Ujar Dokter Kim sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

Jongin langsung memegang pundak Sehun untuk menahannya agar tidak berisik. Sehun pun mendekat dengan perlahan dan mendapati Luhan tengah terbaring tidak berdaya dengan wajah pucat yang dipenuhi peluh dingin.

"Kyungsoo, tolong buka pakaiannya." Suruh dokter Kim yang berniat menempelkan stetoskop di dada Luhan.

"Hey apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun sinis sambil mencegah tangan Kyungsoo yang baru melepas satu kancing kemejanya.

"tentu saja aku akan memeriksanya" Jawab dokter itu.

"Hun ayolah… dokter Kim hanya akan memeriksanya" sahut Kai sambil melepaskan tangan Sehun dari tangan Kyungsoo.

Sehun akhirnya diam dengan wajah yang mendengus kesal. Saat Kyungsoo akan membuka kancing kedua, tangan Luhan mencegahnya. Semuanya tentu bingung. Dengan susah payah, Luhan yang matanya setengah terbuka itu berusaha berbicara.

"jangan buka bajuku…"

"tapi sonsaengnim, dokter Kim harus memeriksamu" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Jangan…" tolak Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa sonsaengnim?" kali ini Jongin yang bertanya.

"Tak apa Luhan… aku hanya akan memeriksanya." Dokter Kim meyakinkan.

Akhirnya Luhan mengangguk setuju dan Kyungsoo membantunya membuka kancing. Namun apa yang mereka lihat pada tubuh Luhan sungguh mengejutkan. Mereka menemukan banyak bercak merah di dada dan lehernya. Dokter Kim menganga, Kyungsoo tertunduk malu, Jongin tersenyum lebar sedangkan Sehun… Hanya memperhatikan hasil karyanya dengan wajah datar-seperti biasa.

"Uh..mm baiklah, aku akan memeriksanya." Ujar Dokter Kim yang diyakini berusaha memecah kecanggungan.

Dokter Kim pun menempelkan stetoskopnya dan berkonsentrasi mendengar detak jantung. Sedangkan di belakangnya Jongin tengah mencolek-colek Kyungsoo minta jatah. Dan Sehun, ia tengah siaga kalau-kalau dokter itu macam-macam, maka barbel melayang.

"Detak jantugnya normal, tapi suhu tubuhnya sangat panas. Mungkin ini hanya demam biasa." Dokter Kim memberikan kesimpulan yang membuat Kyungsoo bernafas lega.

Dokter Kim pun kembali ke meja kerjanya untuk menulis laporan pasien –entah berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan. Tersisalah Luhan bersama ketiga muridnya. Kyungsoo kembali mengancingkan pakaian Luhan dan menyelimutinya. Setelahnya Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya mengahadap ke dua lelaki bodoh yang dari tadi membuat ruwet uks –sebut saja Sehun dan Jongin dengan _deathglare _terseram.

"Jelaskan kenapa kalian berdua harus ikut kesini!"

"tentu saja untuk melihat sonsaengnim…" Jawab Sehun dengan datarnya.

"Dan kau Jongin?"

"tentu saja untuk melihatmu sayang…Ack!" Jawab Jongin yang langsung mendapat injakan telak Kyungsoo pada kakinya.

"Apa pedulimu pada sonsaengnim?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"habisnya aku penasaran…" Jawab Sehun yang lagi-lagi datar dan membuat Kyungsoo _sweatdrop_.

"Sehun penasaran barangkali Luhan sonsaengnim hamil." Sambung Jongin dengan cengirannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, sedetik setelahnya Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya "MWO?!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Jj-Jangan- Jangan…." Ujar Kyungsoo terbata-bata sambil menunjuk Sehun.

"sst… Yeobo jangan teriak-teriak. Kau mengganggu sonsaengnim.." Ingat Jongin sambil membekap mulut Kyungsoo.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Kyungsoo melepaskan bekapan Jongin dan berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. –_inhealing-exhealing-_

"Baiklah… jangan-jangan _kissmark_ di dada Luhan sonsaengnim adalah buatanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kini sudah lebih tenang.

Sehun mengangguk, dan Jongin di sebelahnya tampak menahan tawa. Kyungsoo tercekat.

"Luhan sonsaengnim…" sahut Sehun yang langsung menghampiri Luhan ketika menyadari Luhan sedang berusaha mendudukan dirinya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Luhan lemah sambil menepis tangan Sehun yang berusaha memegang pipinya.

"Kenapa? Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Sehun sedikit menuntut.

"Aku sakit seperti ini gara-gara kau bodoh!" tuding Luhan sambil memegang kepalanya yang kembali terasa berat.

"Aku?"

"Ya KAU!"

Jongin hanya tertawa samar sambil menyiku Sehun.

"Memang apa yang aku lakukan padamu ?"

"Kau tidak sadar atau pura-pura bodoh? Tadi malam kau memasukkan alat kelaminmu dengan keras, akhirnya aku tertidur tanpa mengenakan sehelaipun pakaian, lalu saat bangun pagi aku lupa sarapan. Aku jadi pusing dan mual gara-gara kau! Dan sekarang bagian belakangku sangat sakit! " cerocos Luhan yang membuat Jongin tertawa samar dan membuat Kyungsoo _sweatdrop_.

"bukannya tadi malam kau keenakan?" sehun bertanya dengan senyum tipis menggoda.

"itu tadi malam. Tapi kalau aku tahu setelahnya akan sesakit ini, aku tidak akan mau kau begitukan…" keluh Luhan sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kepala kasur.

"Mian… itu semua karena aku harus segera menanamkan spermaku." Ujar Sehun yang langsung membuat semuanya kaget.

"HAH? Apa maksudmu Hun?" Tanya Jongin.

"sudahlah lupakan." Jawab Sehun sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Huft… Jongin, bawa Sehun kembali ke kelas. Biar aku saja yang menjaga sonsaengnim disini. Ada kalian berdua membuat sonsaengnim tidak bisa istirahat." Perintah Kyungsoo sambil mendorong punggung keduanya keluar.

"terimakasih Kyungsoo" sahut Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"sama-sama sonsaengnim. Hmm… sonsaengnim, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" ujar Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah duduk di kursi samping Luhan.

"Hn.." Luhan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa anda berpacaran dengan Sehun?"

Mata Luhan membulat. Apa tadi katanya? Berpacaran? Jangan konyol.

"Mwo? Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Luhan sambil memasang wajah jijik.

"tapi sonsaengnim sudah melakukan sex dengannya~"

Luhan tercekat. Tunggu! apakah yang tadi malam ia lakukan dengan Sehun termasuk sex? Bukankah sex itu hanya terjadi antara lelaki dan perempuan saja?

"Jadi tadi malam aku sudah melakukan sex?" Tanya Luhan serius sambil memegang pundak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan wajah dahi yang berkerut, "Tentu saja memang apa lagi?"

"Bukankah sex itu hanya terjadi antara lelaki dan perempuan saja?"

Kyungsoo mengerti sekarang. Sonsaengnimnya ternyata tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padanya tadi malam. Ia benar-benar buta akan hal ini. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengerti.

"Sonsaengnim, sepertinya aku perlu menjelaskan tentang semuanya." Kyungsoo akan mulai mengajar sonsaengnimnya. Luhan mengangguk setuju dengan wajah bingung tak tahu apa-apa.

"sonsaengnim, sex itu tidak hanya terjadi antara laki-laki dan perempuan saja. Bahkan antar lelaki pun ada. Contohnya sonsaengnim dan Sehun. Dan itu disebut Gay. Sonsaengnim pasti pernah mendengar istilah tersebut kan?"

"Tunggu! Itu berarti aku gay?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Luhan memasang wajah mong.

"dua orang yang melakukan sex itu didasari oleh cinta. Jika mereka melakukannya, maka mereka saling mencintai." Sambung Kyungsoo.

Luhan terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Kyungsoo tadi. Saling mencintai? Rasanya Luhan tak punya perasaan itu pada Sehun.

"Tapi aku tak mencintai Sehun…" Ujar Luhan pelan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, itu artinya Sehun lah yang mencintai anda. Dia melakukan itu untuk mengambil hati anda."

Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Bocah itu mencintainya? Konyol.

"Kami tidak saling mencintai… mungkin tadi malam hanya kecelakaan." Ujar Luhan pelan.

Kyungsoo mengendikan bahunya. Tapi dalam hati Kyungsoo percaya tadi malam bukan sekedar kecelakaan.

"Aku benci Sehun…" sambung Luhan yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Kenapa?"

"karena berhubungan sex dengannya, aku merasa menjadi seorang gay." Terang Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menahan tawa melihat tingkah kekanak-kanankan sonsengnimnya itu.

**.**

3 hari sudah sejak 'kecelakaan' itu. Rasa sakit pada bagian bawah Luhan pun sudah mulai menghilang. Luhan juga tak mau lagi mengingat-ingat malam itu. Anggap saja malam itu adalah kecelakaan tak disengaja yang membuat Luhan merasa gay. Yang Luhan tahu, semenjak percakapanya dengan Kyungsoo, Luhan jadi sering memperhatikan lingkungan disekitarnya, tepatnya memperhatikan siswa-siswanya yang ternyata terlihat tidak risih dengan _skinship_ antar lelaki. Seperti saling memeluk bahkan saling cium di koridor sekolah. Luhan baru sadar kalau di sekolah ini banyak juga hal-hal yang menyimpang. Salahkan saja sekolah ini karena tak memiliki penduduk wanita.

Semenjak hari itu, Luhan belum bertemu lagi dengan Sehun. Luhan berfikir dalam hati, apa Sehun hanya 'memakainya' semalam dan menghilang begitu saja? Setidaknya bocah itu harus bertanggung jawab untuk 'menyembuhkannya' kembali.

Luhan kini tengah menikmati makan siangnya di kantin. Diatara keramaian kantin, Luhan memilih bangku tersendiri yang berada di pojok kantin. Ia melahap _sandwhich_ nya, namun rasa mual kembali terasa di lambungnya. Ia hentikan kunyahannya dan menutupi mulutnya yang sangat ingin mengeluarkan isi perut. Sebelum Luhan muntah di kantin, ia segera berlari menuju toilet.

Luhan berlari menuju wastafel dan menunduk untuk mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya. Ada rasa sakit terasa di ulu hatinya. Luhan pun terbatuk-batuk untuk mengeluarkan sisa cairan lengket yang tersisa. Rasanya sulit sekali mengeluarkan muntahan terakhir, sakit di ulu hatinya pun semakin menjadi.

"Luhan?! " kata seseorang yang baru memasuki toilet dan Luhan tak mampu menoleh.

Setelahnya Luhan hanya merasa kalau tengkuknya diurut oleh orang itu. Dan urutan orang itu sangat membantu, muntahan yang daritadi menyumbat kerongkongannya berhasil keluar. Luhan bisa bernafas lega, ia segera mencuci multnya dengan air dan mendongak. Dan dari cermin Luhan bisa melihat sosok Kris di belakangnya tengah berdiri dengan wajah khawatir.

"Wu sonsaengnim?" Tanya Luhan sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kris.

"apa kau baik-baik saja Luhan? Kenapa kau muntah-muntah? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kris khawatir sembari memegang dahi Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk kecil, sejujurnya Luhan masih takut dengan Kris yang hampir memperkosanya waktu itu. Luhan harus menjaga jarak dengannya. Luhan pun menepis pelan tangan Kris.

"Maaf Wu sonsaengnim, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Namun saat akan beranjak dari toilet, Kris tak membiarkannya pergi. Ia tahan tangan Luhan agar tak pergi menjauh.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya Luhan?" Tanya Kris pelan namun Luhan dapat mendengarnya jelas.

Luhan terdiam, menyadari apa maksudnya? Apa yang sedang Kris bicarakan? Kris pun memegang kedua pundak Luhan dan membalikkannya agar Luhan dapat berhadapan dengannya. Kini Kris kembali memegang kedua tangan lembut Luhan.

"Apa kau tidak menyadari jika aku…mencintaimu?"

_'deg!'_

Luhan tercekat. Apa itu tadi? Apa Kris baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya?

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Bisakah?" Kris mempererat tangannya pada tangan Luhan.

"A-apa maksudmu Wu sonsaengnim?" Tanya Luhan gugup yang tak berani mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kris.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku." Terang Kris dengan nada lembut.

Dalam hati Luhan dengan jelas menolak. Ada perasaan dimana Luhan merasa kalau dirinya menolak Kris karena ia merasa dirinya sudah….dimiliki seseorang? Tapi Luhan terlalu takut untuk menyatakan penolakannya. Ia takut Kris marah dan akan melakukan hal aneh terhadap tubuhnya.

"kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Kris yang langsung membuat Luhan gelagapan.

"H-hm.. A-aku…Aku harus ke ruang guru dulu!" sahut Luhan sambil berusaha meninggalkan Kris.

Dengan cepat Kris memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan membuat Luhan tak bisa bergerak.

"Jangan berusaha menghindar. Jawab aku, ya atau tidak?" bisik Kris di telinga Luhan.

"M-Maaf Wu sonsaengim. Kalau begitu aku menolak…" Ujar Luhan sambil memberontak.

Kris mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi menyeramkan. Kris dengan segera menempelkan hidungnya di leher Luhan dan meyesapi aromanya. Luhan panik bukan main. Akankah Kris melakukan hal seperti itu lagi padanya?

"Wu s-sonsaengnim… kumohon j-jangan seperti i-ini.." mohon Luhan yang menggeliatkan tubuhnya agar dilepaskan Kris.

Kris sudah buta. Penolakkan membuatnya menjadi beringas. Apapun akan Kris lakukan demi mendapatkan Luhan termasuk dengan cara memperkosanya. Kini Kris menjilati Leher Luhan, namun Kris kaget ketika mendapati kissmark tercetak jelas di leher jenjang Luhan. Seseorang telah mendahuluinya.

"siapa yang membuat kissmark ini?!" Tanya Kris dengan nada tinggi dan sukses membuat Luhan ketakutan.

"Aku!"

Luhan dan Kris serempak menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang bersandar di ambang pintu toilet sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sehun~" ujar Luhan dengan nada bersyukur. Sehun lagi-lagi menyelamatkannya dari monster mesum ini. Ada perasaan senang dalam hati Luhan.

"apa maksudmu bocah?" Tanya Kris sinis yang sekarang sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan.

Sehun dengan santainya berjalan mendekati Kris dengan kedua lengan yang dimasukan pada kedua saku celananya.

"Bukankah tadi kau bertanya siapa yang membuat kissmark ini? Itu buatanku" jelas Sehun dengan nada angkuh.

Kris menggeram kesal. Tangannya sudah terkepal bersiap untuk menghajar Sehun. Ketika kepalan tangan Kris bergerak menuju wajah Sehun, dengan refleks Sehun menangkisnya.

"kissmark itu menandakan kepemilikan. Luhan adalah milikku! Kau mengerti?" terang Sehun yang langsung merangkul pudak Luhan

Tanpa sadar Luhan merasa hatinya senang ketika Sehun mengklaim dirinya adalah miliknya. Apa-apaan perasaan ini?

"Jangan pernah ganggu Luhan. Atau kau akan mati!" Ancam Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan keluar toilet meninggalkan Kris yang sedang terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Luhan sedikit kesulitan menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah Sehun yang panjang-panjang juga cepat. Beberapa kali ia berusaha berlari kecil. Sehun belum mau melepaskan tangan Luhan rupanya. Tarikan Sehun memang sedikit kasar, tapi Luhan merasa aman jika dirinya sudah bersama Sehun. Di benaknya tiba-tiba Luhan teringat perkataan Kyungsoo, _'Kalau begitu, itu artinya Sehun lah yang mencintai anda. Dia melakukan itu untuk mengambil hati anda'_

Mungkinkah Sehun mencintainya. Sudah dua kali Sehun mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah miliknya. Apakah maksudnya adalah kekasihnya? Ah, Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, atas dasar apa Sehun bisa mencintai dirinya. Tidak mungkin jika hanya karena ia menolongnya di tempat sampah malam itu. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa ia harus memikirkannya? Tidak mungkin Sehun mencintainya.

Akhirnya Sehun berhenti melangkah, tepat di depan ruang guru. Sehun berbalik dan Luhan dapat melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat khawatir. Kenapa raut wajahnya yang asalnya datar bisa tiba-tiba berubah khawatir seperti ini?

"Lu… Jangan kau dekati bajingan itu." Ujar Sehun lembut.

"A-aku tidak mendekatinya. Tadi aku hanya sedang muntah di toilet, dan tiba-tiba dia datang." Jelas Luhan berusaha meyakinkan kalau bukan dirinyalah yang mendekati Kris.

"Berusahalah menghindar, sejauh yang kau bisa. Atau aku perlu mengawalmu terus?"

"Ah.. tidak perlu. " Jawab Luhan

"Lu, Aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Apa perlu kita ke dokter pulang sekolah nanti? Anggap saja ini sebagai minta maaf dariku karena tubuhmu yang sakit." Tawar Sehun yang membuat Luhan merona.

"Hmm… bagaimana ya, tapi aku sudah janjian dengan Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke dokter juga"

"Oh ya sudah jika ada Kyungsoo. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ne?" Ujar Sehun sambil mengusap perut Luhan.

Luhan salah tingkah, ia hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Setelahnya Sehun mengecup ringan hidung Luhan dan berlari ke kelas meninggalkan Luhan yang mulai mempertanyakan orientasi seksnya.

**.**

"Tentu saja saudara Luhan tidak hamil. Anda tidak memiliki rahim, jadi tenang saja. Anda tidak akan hamil. Masalah mual dan pusing yang saudara rasakan diakibatkan karena kelelahan dan kurang makan saja. Karena anda bilang anda punya riwayat maag, mungkin ini salah satu pemicunya." Terang dokter kandungan yang memeriksa Luhan.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Syukurlah jika memang Luhan tidak hamil. Setelah itu Luhan dan Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Luhan dan Kyungsoo berjalan sambil tersenyum, mereka lega mendengar bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja.

Ketika tengah berjalan, Kyungsoo mendapati smartphonenya berbunyi. Ada satu pesan.

**Jongin Yadong**

** Yeobo~ bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan sonsaengnim? Apa dia hamil? Sehun terus memaksaku untuk menanyakan ini padamu (jangan beritahu sonsaengnim)**

** Kyungsoo :***

** Sonsaengnim tidak hamil~**

setelah membalas pesan singkat Jongin, Kyungsoo memasukkan kembali _smartphonenya_ dan kembali berbincang-bincang dengan Luhan sonsaengnim.

"Sonsaengnim, besok kan hari minggu. Apa rencana anda besok?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hmm tidak ada. Mungkin aku hanya akan membereskan apartemenku. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku akan berjalan-jalan dengan Jongin besok. Jongin mengajakku ke taman bermain." Sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada riang.

Luhan diam. Seperti itukah seharusnya ohubungan orang yang saling menicntai. Kira-kira kapan Sehun akan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan seperti yang Jongin lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar Luhan membayangkan jika suatu saat nanti Sehunakan menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan-jalan di suatu tempat yang indah.

"sonsaengnim, kita berpisah disini ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang membuyarkan khayalan Luhan.

"Eh, iya. Hati-hati Kyungsoo. Semoga harimu menyenangkan" ujar Luhan ketika mereka berpisah di halte bis. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menaiki bis. Sekarang tinggal Luhan sendiri yang berjalan menuju apartemennya.

**.**

"yeobo-ku bilang Luhan sonsaengnim tidak hamil. Kau bisa tenang kawan." Sahut Kai setelah membaca pesan balasan dari Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak hamil katanya? Usahanya malam itu berarti gagal. Sehun memang tahu jika Luhan tidak memiliki rahim seperti wanita. Sebelumnya ia sudah tahu jika targetnya yang itu beresiko gagal. Tapi Sehun benar-benar merasa jika dirinya hanya ingin Luhan untuk berhubungan seks. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui, Sehun baru kali ini merasa puas dengan targetnya. Selama pelatihan di EXO Planet dulu, Sehun hanya diajari cara berkopulasi tanpa merasakan kenikmatan.

Luhan berbeda. Sejak malam itu, sebenarnya Sehun berusaha menghindari Luhan. Setiap matanya melihat Luhan sebenarnya juniornya tiba-tiba mengeras. Saat Luhan di UKS, Sehun sebenarnya tak dapat lagi menahan hasratnya. Namun ia sadar jika Luhan sedang kesakitan, akhirnya ia menghilang selama 3 hari dan malah menemukan Luhan sedang diganggu Kris bajingan itu.

Tunggu. Sejak kapan Sehun memiliki emosi macam ini. Sejak kapan ia punya emosi yang namanya kasihan? Ah Sehun tak peduli. Setidaknya Sehun tidak memiliki emosi yang namanya 'cinta'. Selama tidak ada cinta dalam misinya. Sehun akan baik-baik saja.

"Luhan tidak hamil ya?" Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"sepertinya harus terus kucoba sampai dia hamil" lanjut Sehun sambil menampilkan _smirk_nya.

**.**

Minggu pagi, Luhan terbangun karena mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan langkah yang masih sempoyongan Luhan berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

'_cklek'_

Luhan melotot ketika melihat sosok Sehun sudah berdiri di depan pintunya sambil tersenyum lebar. Luhan refleks menutup pintunya kembali. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu dengan bingung. Luhan membatin 'apa yang ia lakukan pagi-pagi begini?' dan bel apartemennya lagi-lagi berbunyi. Luhan panik, masalahnya Luhan yakin penampilannya pasti masih sangat berantakan. Perlukah Luhan merapikan penapilannya dulu? Ah tapi Sehun terus membunyikan belnya. Sial. Akhirnya Luhan hanya menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari. Ia menghembuskan nafas sekali dan membuka pintunya. Sehun masih ada disana dengan senyum yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"ada apa eoh?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ayo kita keluar! Aku ingin mengajakmu ke festival makanan." Jawab Sehun dengan semangat.

Luhan terkejut. Sehun mengajaknya pergi? Apakah ini artinya Sehun mengajaknya… kencan? Harus Luhan akui ada perasaan senang dalam hatinya. Bahkan tak sedikitpun terpikir dalam benak Luhan untuk menolak ajakan Sehun.

"Hah? T-tapi aku belum bersiap-siap." Ujar Luhan panik.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah bersiap-siap. Aku akan menunggu di dalam"

Ketika Sehun akan menerobos masuk, dengan segera Luhan menghalangi pintunya.

"Eits… terakhir kali kau masuk ke dalam apartemenku aku malah berakhir telanjang. Kau tunggu saja disini. Aku akan cepat." Luhan cepat-cepat masuk dan mengunci pintu apatemennya. Sehun pun mau tak mau harus menunggu di luar.

**.**

Sehun dan Luhan kini sampai di festival makanan yang diadakan setiap setahun sekali. Beraneka makanan dari mulai tradisional sampai internasional ada disini. Namun entah mengapa 'pasangan' itu kini malah sedang mengatre di kedai sosis yang notabene makanan yang bisa mereka jumpai meski bukan di festival.

Antriannya sangat panjang. Belum lagi matahari mulai membakar kulit, sangat panas. Luhan tak henti-hentinya mengibaskan tangan berharap tubuhnya bisa sedikit mendapatkan hawa dingin. Terkadang tangannya pun menyusut keringat di dahinya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah lelaki pendek di sampingnya. Ia terlihat manis. Eh apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun? Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sehun lantas berinisiatif mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu menciptakan pusaran angin kecil yang berpencar menjadi angin sepoi-sepoi di daerah sekitar Luhan. Tak ada yang menyadarinya termasuk Luhan.

"Wahh anginnya segar~" ujar Luhan girang.

"Lu?" panggil Sehun yang langsung membuat Luhan mendongakan kepalanya."Kau terlihat manis" Puji Sehun yang sukses membuat hati Luhan bergetar aneh.

"kau baik-baik saja tuan?" canda Luhan sambil memegang jidat Sehun.

Sehun pun ikut tertawa, lalu memegang tangan Luhan. Wajah Luhan makin bersemu, belum lagi Sehun menampilkan senyum yang sangat menawan.

"Lu?" Panggil Sehun yang membuat Luhan salah tingkah.

"Apa?" Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum tak kalah manisnya dengan Sehun.

"Aku… ingin ke toilet dulu."

Tuhan, bisakah kau bunuh saja makhluk ini? Senyum manis Luhan berubah menjadi senyum kecut. Luhan _sweatdrop_. Apa bocah ini sengaja? Luhan yang kesal langsung menginjak kaki Sehun dan Sehun mengerang kesakitan.

"YA! Kalau mau ke toilet pergi saja!" teriak Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau marah? Aku kan hanya bilang mau ke toilet."

Luhan malas menjawab. Tadinya Luhan pikir Sehun akan mengatakan sesuatu yang …yah, semacam 'aku menyukaimu' atau kalimat memuji atau apalah. Bocah itu membuatnya benar-benar kesal. Bukannya Luhan terlalu berhrap atau apa. Hanya saja…ya terserahlah. Lagipula Luhan juga belum yakin kalau dirinya menyukai bocah itu. Mungkin semua ini adalah efek perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Ya sudah pergilah! Cepat kembali karena aku tak mau mengantri sendirian." Usir Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun.

"Aku akan segera kembali" teriak Sehun yang sudah berlari menjauh.

**.**

Sehun menyalakan keran di wastafel dan sekedar mencuci tangannya. Ia lalu menutup keran itu dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Bola matanya melirik ke wastafel yang berada di paling ujung sana.

"ada perlu apa denganku, Kim Jun Myeon?" Tanya Sehun pada seseorang di ujung sana. Orang itu hanya tersenyum dalam diamnya.

"Atau harus ku panggil,… Dokter Kim?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hayoo siapa yang kemaren bilang Luhan hamil? Hayo ngakuu~ Well, dia gak hamil kok… jadi Sehun bisa bebas nge'itu'in Luhan tanpa khawatir Luhan hamil Yeee! /apasih/**

**Oh ya, waktu itu kan saya bilang di ff ini yang dari EXO Planet ga ada lagi selain Sehun. Saya ralat deh. Nih~ sekarang ada Suho. Jelasnya entar di chapter berikutnya yaa^^**

**Maaf kalo chapter ini kerasa kecepetan atau ngerasa ada yang gak sreg :'(**

**Oh ya (lagi)… kalian ngerasa bingung gak sih sama sifat Sehun yang kadang datar-datar aja terus bisa berubah jadi ceria terus berubah lagi jadi menyeramkan? Saya jelasin yaa… Sehun kan sebenernya gak punya emosi, tapi dia tuh dituntut professional dalam misi ini. Mau gak mau kan harus berbaur sama manusia yang pastinya punya macam-macam sifat, ekspresi dan emosi. Jadi berubah-berubahnya Sehun tuh karena dia belum terbiasa aja. Nanti juga dia bisa punya emosi dan ekspressi sesuai keadaan kok, apalagi kalo udah sama Luhan #eh**

**Chapter depan nc lagi yahh~ **

**Makasi banyak buat yang udah baca, follow, fav dan yang review. Saya sayang Kaliannnn muah muah *cium Luhan* /digerung Sehun/**

**See u next chap! Review pliss? **


End file.
